Chroniques d'une longue semaine
by Moira-chan
Summary: "Les filles m'épuisent, des fois..." - "Sors avec moi, alors ?" Aomine ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi mais, sur le coup, il avait eu l'impression que c'était le bon moment... Mais sa bonne étoile avait oublié de le mettre en garde contre les conditions que lui imposerait Kise, visiblement. AoKi. Inspiré du manga Seven Days.
1. Lundi - 1

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une longue semaine.  
**Genres :** Tranches de vie, pseudo-humour, romance, bêtise.**  
Rating :** T  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Aomine/Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le concept et divers éléments du scénario sont inspirés de _Seven Days_, par Venio Tachibana et Rihito Takarai.

**Résumé :** « Les filles m'épuisent, des fois... » - « Sors avec moi, alors ? » Aomine ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi mais, sur le coup, il avait eu l'impression que c'était le bon moment... Mais sa bonne étoile avait oublié de le mettre en garde contre les conditions que lui imposerait Kise, visiblement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, ça faisait longtemps ! :) Momo à l'appareil. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais tâcher de faire vite... Voici mon nouveau projet sur ce merveilleux fandom qu'est Kuroko no Basuke - et, cette fois-ci, c'est pas un OS, mais une histoire à plusieurs chapitres =) Je sais pas encore combien elle en comptera, mais j'espère m'en sortir avec, disons... quelque chose entre 10 et 20, ce serait bien.  
Sinon, vous connaissez le manga _Seven Days_ ? Cette espèce de petite merveille... J'adoore ce manga. Et, justement, je préviens déjà : cette fic en reprendra l'idée principale. ^^ Je précise que ce n'est pas non plus Seven Days en version AoKi ; je me suis juste inspirée... enfin, vous verrez bien.

En dehors de cela... Je suis désolée pour Aomine. Ici, c'est l'Aomine de Teikou, vous savez, celui qui sourit, qui aime le basket, qui mange des glaces avec ses amis... du coup, il va peut-être vous paraître un peu OoC... enfin j'en sais rien argh XD Je sais même plus quoi dire. Je suis désolée pour Aomine, pour Kise, pour le scénario bizarre, pour mon style différent de d'habitude, et pour toutes les tentatives d'humour foireux que je peux aligner dans un chapitre et-  
Anjnsjefnjenj. Normalement, ça sera mieux d'ici quelques chapitres x_x

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lundi – 1

« On dirait qu'Aomine-kun a souvent la tête dans les nuages, ces derniers temps. »

A ces mots, Aomine Daiki sursauta.  
Kuroko Tetsuya avait prononcé cette simple phrase, ces quelques mots, sur ce ton neutre dont lui seul au monde était capable, comme si ça avait été une évidence cent fois plus qu'autre chose ; cependant, il fallut bien une demi-minute à son ami pour l'entendre, l'écouter, la comprendre et l'assimiler.

« Huh ? Lâcha-t-il enfin, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait, exactement. Si tu l'dis, Tetsu, mais... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, et se perdit quelque part dans l'air de la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient tous deux. Il était une heure et demie de l'après-midi, en ce moment, et la courte pause, celle qu'un petit malin avait fait instaurer entre le cours de littérature et celui d'anglais, celle-là même durant laquelle ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver, serait sans doute bientôt terminée.  
Affalé plus qu'appuyé contre la fenêtre de la salle de classe de son camarade, où il s'était introduit depuis une ou deux minutes déjà, Aomine perdit son regard dans le ciel, ou plus en bas, ou quelque part ailleurs, et soupira.

Kuroko, quant à lui, était assis à son bureau, étrangement situé tout au fond de la classe, juste à côté de cette grande fenêtre au rideau pâle, à la vitre propre. Immobile, le dos droit, il sirotait avec application la mince paille du berlingot de jus d'orange qu'il avait acheté la veille, emporté avec lui ce matin. Son regard bleu, tout d'abord concentré sur son jus de fruit, remonta bientôt sur l'épaule d'Aomine, mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas, et fit mine d'ignorer la curiosité qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

« Je me demande à quoi tu penses, déclara Kuroko.  
– Ça t'regarde ?  
– Peut-être que je devrais te demander à _qui_ tu penses, alors.  
– Eh ?! »

Pris au dépourvu, Aomine sursauta une nouvelle fois, et manqua de trébucher – fort heureusement pour lui, il parvint de justesse à se rattraper à la fenêtre, et évita ainsi de se couvrir de ridicule. Son ami, cela dit, le fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité, et la neutralité de ses yeux commençait à lui peser ; d'autant plus que, ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était...  
Aomine se redressa, s'éloigna un peu de la fenêtre, et tourna la tête vers son ombre – oh, comme il détestait quand Tetsu le regardait comme ça.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il alors, sur la défensive.  
– De _qui_, Aomine-kun, le corrigea l'autre, insistant un maximum sur le pronom qu'il avait employé, au point que son ami s'en sentit agacé. D'ailleurs, je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Oui, décidément, il détestait quand Tetsu le regardait comme ça ; quand il le fixait, droit dans les yeux, l'expression morne mais le bleu brillant et l'air de dire _n'essaie même pas de me mentir, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert._

Daiki ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Tetsuya mit à profit les secondes de silence qui suivirent pour aspirer bruyamment ce qu'il restait de son jus d'orange, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage de son camarade qui, lentement, commençait à virer au rose léger. Après tout, Aomine avait beau affirmer le contraire, il voyait très bien de quoi, enfin, de qui son coéquipier parlait – et tout ça parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'était vraiment pas discret. Plusieurs fois déjà au cours des semaines précédentes, il s'était repris, avait tâché de s'empêcher de trop le regarder ; il s'était forcé à détourner les yeux de lui, à réprimer un peu son sourire, mais...  
En cet instant, il espérait de tout son cœur que Tetsu n'avait rien remarqué, qu'il voulait juste le taquiner – la seconde d'après réduit ses espoirs en cendres.

« Je parle de Kise-kun. »

Jamais l'éternel ton neutre de Kuroko ne lui avait-il paru plus détestable qu'en cet instant précis.

« Pendant les entraînements, tu ne regardes que lui, reprit alors Tetsuya, calmement.  
– C-C'est normal, tenta aussitôt de se défendre Aomine, il vient de nous rejoindre, je regarde comment il progresse, c'est tout...  
– Quand tu joues avec lui, tu souris toujours.  
– Ouais, mais c'est que-  
– Tu es jaloux de ses fans, tu insistes pour rentrer avec lui après les entraînements, tu rougis quand il t'appelle Aominecchi, et tu caches sous ton lit plusieurs des magazines pour lesquels il a posé. »

Daiki sentit ses joues chauffer, et imagina la couleur de son visage passer au rouge vif – secrètement, il espéra que le teint mat de sa peau empêcherait de rendre ce détail trop visible, mais c'était peine perdue ; il était gêné, et à peu près certain que ça se voyait.

« J-Je, Tetsu ! S'étrangla-t-il, à moitié en colère, à moitié surpris, et complètement déboussolé. Je, enfin, tu, mais comment tu- ?! »

_Comment tu sais ça, toi, exactement ?!  
_Après tout, l'as de Teikou pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il observe Kise par son envie de le voir progresser, et le fait qu'il lui sourie lorsqu'ils jouaient par son amour du basketball, mais ça, c'était- et puis oh, il s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir jetés, ces foutus magazines.

« Aomine-kun, répondit l'autre, soupirant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je les ai vus la dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi. Les magazines. »

Une seconde s'écoula encore dans le plus parfait des silences, comme Aomine, n'osant plus regarder les yeux bleus qui le fixaient, espérait en vain rafraîchir son visage brûlant en le couvrant en partie de sa large main de peau hâlée.

« J'en déduis que Kise-kun te préoccupe beaucoup. »

C'était affreux, songea Aomine.  
C'était affreux, comme à chaque instant où il gardait le silence, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la honte et l'embarras qui s'emparaient de lui, un peu plus à chaque fois que Tetsu voyait juste.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? Finit-il donc par lâcher, dans un soupir.  
– Comme une brindille dans une botte de foin, Aomine-kun.  
– Tetsu, ça, c'est vraiment la pire comparaison que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Nouvel instant de silence, que Kuroko se fit un plaisir de briser en inspirant, une nouvelle fois bruyamment, le contenu de sa paille.

« Tu sais, recommença-t-il ensuite, tu devrais lui en parler.  
– Hors de question ! S'écria aussitôt Aomine, et il tirait une drôle de tête, l'air mi-dégoûté, mi-dépaysé. Imagine, s'il trouve ça dégueulasse, ou s'il... non. Hors. De. Question. »

Kuroko lâchait déjà sa paille pour lui répondre lorsque la porte de la classe coulissa, s'ouvrant en un claquement, et laissa entrer un groupe de quelques filles, qui rejoignirent leur place en gloussant. Trop heureux de profiter de cette occasion rêvée, Aomine eut tôt fait de rejoindre l'entrée de la classe.

« J'y vais ! Lança-t-il rapidement, toujours embarrassé.  
– On en reparlera, Aomine-kun. »

Dans son dos pesait encore le regard bleu, neutre, et pourtant, tellement décidé, tellement intimidant de son coéquipier – et ce ton, celui que Tetsu venait d'employer, insensible, déterminé, ne signifiait décidément rien de bon.

Aussi, lorsqu'il quitta la classe de Kuroko ce jour-là, Aomine eut-il l'impression qu'il allait bien finir par devoir, qu'il le veuille ou non, se confesser à Kise Ryouta – et la simple idée de passer à cet acte fit courir dans son dos le plus long, le plus glacé des frissons.

* * *

« Je continue à penser que tu devrais parler à Kise-kun. »

Pris par surprise, une fois de plus, Aomine faillit laisser tomber la glace qu'il tendait à son ami ; par chance toutefois, ce dernier s'y attendait, et eut tôt fait de l'attraper.  
Alors, il dirigea son éternel regard aussi bleu que neutre sur celui qui le dépassait bien de deux têtes, l'air interrogateur.

« H-Hors de question, j'ai dit, essaya d'affirmer le plus fort des deux. Et puis, de toute façon, je-  
– Si tu ne lui dis rien, il va bien finir par le remarquer lui-même. »

Kuroko l'avait coupé et, en temps normal, pour cela, le jeune homme se serait énervé ; cependant, ce qu'il venait de lui dire le poussait à réfléchir. L'espace d'un instant, il tâcha de s'imaginer Kise, face à lui, un sourire gêné au visage, et _alors comme ça, tu m'aimes, hein, Aominecchi...  
_Embarrassé par cette simple idée, Daiki secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Kise deviner lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour lui – parce qu'en plus, le blond serait peut-être fâché, ou bien flatté, mais peut-être qu'il rirait, ou se moquerait, serait gêné, et- le principe même de ce type de dialogue entre eux deux l'embarrassait affreusement, de toute façon.  
Aomine porta la main à son visage, essayant sans trop d'espoir de dissimuler au moins un peu les rougeurs qui, lentement, se répandaient sur sa peau mate.

« Kise-kun peut paraître stupide, continua Kuroko, mais il a l'esprit vif, pour ce genre de choses. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude que-  
– Pitié, Tetsu, implora-t-il alors, mange ta glace et tais-toi. »

Sans doute dans l'idée de rafraîchir un peu la température de ses joues, il mordit lui-même dans son propre esquimau.  
Son camarade, de son côté, sembla faire de même, puisqu'il se tut, quelques instants durant ; toutefois, son silence, ce même silence qu'il gardait habituellement au point qu'on en oubliait jusqu'à sa moindre présence, ne dura pas, et bientôt il arracha ses minces lèvres à la sucrerie gelée.

« Je suppose que tu as envie de l'embrasser, déclara-t-il aussitôt, direct, comme toujours, et gênant, comme trop souvent, ces derniers temps.  
– Hé..., hésita alors Aomine, effectivement mis légèrement mal à l'aise par cette supposition qu'il n'avait pas même la force de le nier – de toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien, Tetsu savait...  
– Peut-être même, à vrai dire, as-tu envie de le-  
– Hé ! »

Peut-être que Tetsu savait tout, mais quand même, là, il allait trop loin – avait-il seulement idée du point auquel il se montrait gênant, là ?  
Ni une, ni deux, Aomine manqua de laisser tomber sa glace, et plaqua violemment la première main libre qu'il se trouva sur la bouche de son plus proche camarade, de son ombre dont les simples paroles l'avaient fait rougir, encore une fois. Il maintint leur position une demi-minute, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une goutte glacée, fondue, glisser contre sa peau ; puis, il tressaillit, lâcha son ami, et revint à l'esquimau qui lui fondait entre les doigts.

« ... Je vois, lâcha Tetsuya. Aomine-kun a donc véritablement ce genre de désirs déplacés. »

La réponse se fit attendre – mais au moins, Aomine ne l'étouffa pas, cette fois.

« Tetsu, j'vais te frapper. »

Pas déstabilisé le moins du monde par cette menace plus maugréée que proférée, Kuroko releva sur sa lumière deux yeux brillants, et Aomine crut y déceler une pointe d'amusement – ça l'agaça un peu. Il n'en dit rien, cependant ; après tout, il ne pouvait le nier, quelque part, Tetsu avait bel et bien raison, ne serait qu'un tout petit peu... Aomine en avait conscience : depuis bien un mois, peut-être même deux, voire même avant, il ne pensait plus qu'au basketball et à Kise et, de sa part, c'était la preuve la plus tangible que l'on puisse trouver.  
Il aimait le basketball, par conséquent il y pensait ; il pensait à Kise, et par conséquent, il devait l'aimer – enfin, il supposait. Après, il n'était pas expert en la matière, et il n'avait jamais eu la moindre petite amie (ni le moindre petit ami) de sa vie entière, mais... il supposait que ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard ni ses pensées d'une personne, que de se sentir heureux sitôt qu'elle s'approchait, et que de ne plus supporter l'idée de la perdre, de la voir s'éloigner ou de s'en faire détester suffisait à prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Restait maintenant le fait que Kise Ryouta était un garçon, que lui aussi, et que le modèle n'était, jusqu'à présent, sorti qu'avec des filles-

« Les lettres d'amour qu'il reçoit ne sont pas toutes écrites par des filles.  
– Eh ?! »

Une fois de plus, Kuroko s'était exprimé comme s'il avait eu à énoncer une évidence – Aomine, lui, s'en voyait abasourdi.

« Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna-t-il.  
– Je dis que tu n'es sans doute pas le seul garçon à qui Kise-kun est susceptible de plaire.  
– M-Mais... comment ça ? »

Imperceptiblement, Kuroko soupira.

« D'autres garçons aiment Kise-kun aussi.  
– Non, mais attends... ça veut dire que je suis pas le seul, alors ? Et y'en a d'autres qui le lui ont dit ?!  
– C'est ce que je viens de dire, Aomine-kun. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tetsu attacha consciencieusement ses fines lèvres au coin bleuté de sa glace, et avant même qu'Aomine ne le réalise, tous deux s'étaient mis en route vers le gymnase, où leur entraînement du soir aurait bientôt lieu.  
Le plus grand des deux garçons glissa sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon et, décidant qu'il ne répondrait pas, cette fois, s'attaqua enfin sérieusement à la glace qui fondait toujours contre ses doigts. Chemin faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que Tetsu lui avait dit, cependant ; alors, comme ça, il était possible que Kise ait déjà eu, en plus des admiratrices, quelques admirateurs... sans doute le blond n'était-il pas sorti avec, mais sur le coup, ça lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, et il se prit à sourire, doucement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans les vestiaires et qu'Aomine eut l'esprit ailleurs, le crâne coincé dans le col du t-shirt qu'il enfilait, que Kuroko décida, comme ça, sans raison, de reprendre leur précédente conversation.

« En plus, j'ai entendu qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'eux, lança-t-il, pensif.  
– Bordel, Tetsu, sois un peu clair quand tu parles, répondit l'autre, qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.  
– Kise-kun a refusé de sortir avec les garçons qui le lui ont demandé, mais je pense qu'il l'a fait avec respect. Sans montrer d'homophobie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oh.  
Ah, oui, il voyait – et sur le coup, c'était bien que Tetsu le précise, parce qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que Kise puisse se foutre de sa gueule au moment où il se déclarerait à lui, enfin, s'il le faisait, et... En fait, la déclaration de Tetsu lui rajoutait une inquiétude en plus. Génial. Aomine soupira, et termina d'enfiler son t-shirt, tâchant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'entraînement à venir plus que sur Kise, Tetsu, ses propres sentiments, et tout le bordel qui allait avec – de toute manière, il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à ça, maintenant. La simple idée de se confesser à Kise le faisait encore rougir un peu, le gênait atrocement, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, dans l'immédiat.

« Réfléchis-y, Aomine-kun. »

Ce dernier conseil sonna un peu loin et, pour toute réponse, il maugréa quelque chose d'assez proche d'un _oui, oui_ moyennement convaincu.

* * *

Aomine Daiki aimait le basketball.  
Depuis des années, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme – et jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour, quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit, ne puisse être capable de l'en détourner. C'était simple : lorsqu'il jouait, lorsqu'il courait, dribblait, passait, sautait, visait, tirait, marquait, il était comme dans un autre monde, et parvenait toujours à ne plus penser à rien – il y avait le terrain, les mouvements qu'il faisait, la balle qui épousait à merveille la forme de sa paume, ou sa paume qui épousait à merveille la forme de la balle, il ne savait même plus, et cette sensation qu'il avait de faire quelque chose de naturel, de logique, de nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de sa vie, au même titre que de boire, de manger ou de respirer.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il pivota sur ses talons, lorsqu'en levant les yeux il aperçut le panier orange, lorsqu'il prit appui sur sa jambe droite pour sauter, lorsqu'il exécuta un puissant dunk, et même encore lorsqu'il retomba au sol sans difficulté, arquant légèrement les genoux afin de ne pas se blesser, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à autre qu'à simplement marquer.  
En l'occurrence, l'autre chose s'appelait Kise. A l'autre bout du terrain, il avait les yeux rivés sur lui et Aomine le savait, le sentait ; d'une part, ça l'emplissait de fierté, mais d'une autre, ça l'embarrassait un peu, et il ne savait plus trop que penser.

« Voilà, on va s'arrêter là, déclara le coach de l'équipe, et il frappa des mains une ou deux fois, espérant ainsi obtenir l'attention de tous les joueurs. Merci à tous, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

L'as de la Génération des Miracles porta la main à son front, et essuya de sa paume une partie des gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient encore contre sa peau mate – puis, il glissa la main dans ses cheveux, décidé à repousser en arrière les quelques mèches qui collaient à lui. Il soupira ; avait-il seulement bien joué, aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait pas.

« Aominecchi ! »

Cette simple exclamation, non, ce simple cri, suffit à le faire tressaillir.  
Non loin de lui Kise, haletant, transpirant, les cheveux blonds emmêlés, mouillés, collés à la peau pâle, le regardait en souriant, le fixait de son regard brillant, et Aomine remarqua qu'il s'approchait, au pas de course. Un peu surpris, il le regarda venir, et d'un seul coup, tout ce que Tetsu lui avait dit lui revint à l'esprit.  
_Je parle de Kise-kun._

« Aominecchi, c'était génial ! S'exclama le top model, presque hystérique, et c'était comme si un million d'étoiles scintillaient dans son regard. Ahn ! Je veux savoir faire pareil, un jour ! »

_Kise-kun_ qui lui souriait, qui ne regardait que lui, qui avec le temps avait appris à aimer le basket presque autant que lui ; et _Kise-kun_ qui s'entraînait avec lui, jouait contre lui, le défiait de temps à autres, ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait lui ressembler, _Kise-kun_ dont deux mots suffisaient à le faire sourire, _Kise-kun_ près de qui il se sentait constamment de bonne humeur, ce même _Kise-kun_ qui occupait son esprit à égalité avec son sport préféré, ce à quoi il s'était dévoué, et...

« Rêve ! Répondit Aomine, tâchant de prendre un ton amusé, un peu moqueur. Va falloir faire beaucoup d'efforts, t'as au moins six ans d'entraînement à rattraper !  
– Eh ?! Ça veut pas dire que je vais pas y arriver ! »

Kise qui ne perdait pas espoir, s'accrochait, et tentait toujours de l'emporter contre lui, même après dix, vingt, cinquante défaites.  
Kise qui lui lançait ce genre de regard à la fois jaloux, admiratif, et brillant de l'excitation d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il ne soit pas capable de copier ; Kise et son côté un peu gamin, aussi, un peu féminin, parfois.

Sur le coup, Aomine se sentit si heureux, si satisfait, si fier de lui (après tout, tant que Kise l'admirait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas mal joué, non ?), qu'il ne fit pas même attention à Kuroko dont les yeux bleus étaient, actuellement, rivés sur eux.  
Cependant, un cri au bord de l'hystérie ne manqua pas de l'arracher à ses rêveries, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Hé, c'est Kise ! Kisee ! »

Aussitôt, Kise tourna la tête, et Aomine se sentit froncer les sourcils.  
Dans les gradins du gymnase se pressaient à présent une dizaine, non, une vingtaine de jeunes filles ; et si elles s'étaient sans doute tues pendant l'entraînement, elles gloussaient, discutaient, et riaient, maintenant. Le jeune homme, agacé (elles faisaient du bruit, et puis, elles étaient sans doute venues accaparer Kise), leur lança un regard des plus dégoûtés – le top model, quant à lui, s'excusa rapidement, et se dirigea vers elles, souriant.

Il souriait de l'un de ces sourires qu'Aomine n'aimait pas, à vrai dire.  
Au premier regard, c'était un beau sourire ; tendre, affectueux, classe, il plaisait aux filles. Mais en vérité, il sonnait faux, et Daiki, pour l'avoir observé, le savait parfaitement – c'était le genre de sourire hypocrite, nécessaire à tout modèle digne de ce nom, tout destiné à cacher les véritables émotions et à faire croire à une espèce de bonne humeur continue, sans raison, ininterrompue.  
Honnêtement, l'as de Teikou peinait à envisager l'idée que l'on puisse sourire sans en avoir envie – après tout, ça revenait à mentir, non ? Il soupira, et lança un dernier regard à Kise, avant de pivoter sur ses talons.

« Aomine-kun. »

Le collégien, pris au dépourvu, sursauta, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Tetsu ! S'exclama-t-il, se retournant du même coup. Tu peux pas apparaître normalement, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ?!  
– Je n'ai pas apparu, corrigea automatiquement l'autre, je me suis approché, et je t'ai appelé normalement. »

A cet instant, Kuroko marqua une pause, et Aomine ne releva pas – il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, de toute façon.  
Devant lui, son plus proche ami reprenait doucement son souffle, au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine se soulevait de moins en moins fort, de moins en moins vite ; il transpirait beaucoup, à vrai dire, et c'était presque étonnant qu'il parvienne encore à se tenir debout. D'un autre côté, l'entraînement de la première équipe du célèbre collège Teikou était toujours des plus intenses, et Tetsu avait bien dû finir par s'y habituer...

« Je voulais te suggérer de réfléchir encore un peu à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, finit-il par déclarer tout d'une traite, sur ce ton monocorde qui lui était si propre. Tu n'es pas obligé d'agir demain, ni de le faire comme dans les mangas que lit Momoi-san. »

Ah, les mangas de Satsuki.  
L'espace d'un instant, Aomine oublia les fangirls de Kise et se prit à s'imaginer en lieu et place d'un garçon prêt à se déclarer, dans le même genre que ceux de ses pseudo œuvres artistiques que son amie d'enfance l'avait forcé à lire, une fois ; il ferma les yeux, massa l'une de ses tempes, se vit soudain debout, le dos droit, rougissant un peu, sous la tempête des pétales de cerisiers en fleurs au début du printemps, Kise face à lui, et... Il sentit son visage prendre une expression dégoûtée – non, décidément, c'était pas un bon plan.

« A vrai dire, reprit alors Tetsu, je pense même qu'il serait préférable que tu présentes ça comme une blague, ou une affaire peu sérieuse. Dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.  
– T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça, Tetsu ?  
– A moitié. »

Gêné, Aomine se prit à masser l'arrière de sa nuque, sans doute pour occuper sa main dont il ne savait que faire.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi, du coup ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que vraiment pour Tetsu.  
– Essaie d'agir normalement, et tu finiras bien par trouver le bon moment. »

Cette histoire de « bon moment » tourna dans la tête d'Aomine pendant de longues minutes encore : sur le terrain, puis dans les vestiaires, sous la douche, il ne put plus penser qu'à cet étrange concept, tout en se demandant exactement ce que ça pouvait bien signifier – le bon moment... pour se déclarer, il supposait. Le bon moment pour avouer à Kise ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, c'était censé arriver quand, exactement ? Tout en se rhabillant, il essaya de poser cette question à Tetsuya, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas (et oh, qu'il détestait ça, quand Tetsu s'amusait à lui faire deviner ce dont il avait besoin sous prétexte que « je t'ai déjà assez aidé comme ça, Aomine-kun »).  
Alors, finalement, il décida de s'en tenir au premier conseil de son ombre, et agit normalement – il se changea, salua ses camarades au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en allaient, et attendit celui qui, retenu par une horde de jeunes filles en furie, sortit bon dernier des vestiaires.

« Aominecchi ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, l'air un peu surpris, lorsqu'enfin il en referma la porte derrière lui. C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu !  
– Pas de quoi, répondit l'autre, avec un sourire. On rentre ensemble ?  
– Héhé, volontiers~ ! »

Le sourire de Kise était radieux.  
Aomine n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, exactement, mais à chaque fois que Kise lui souriait, il avait l'impression que, tout à coup, ça suffisait ; plus besoin de mots, ni de longs discours, et de toute manière s'il fallait parler, le blond parlerait à sa place, simplement une ambiance calme, sereine, qu'il appréciait chaque jour un peu plus, et qui le mettait de bonne humeur.  
Ainsi, il ne se défit pas de son propre sourire, même lorsqu'en quittant l'école ils remarquèrent que la nuit déjà commençait à tomber ; Kise fit une remarque à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, à laquelle Aomine se contenta d'acquiescer, et ils prirent tous deux le chemin de chez eux.

Ils avaient chacun près d'un quart d'heure, vingt minutes peut-être à marcher pour se retrouver chez eux, mais par chance, ils habitaient dans la même direction ; aussi, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire une bonne moitié de ce chemin ensemble, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Daiki.  
Kise, lui, semblait de bonne humeur quoiqu'il fasse – aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« C'était vraiment génial, tout à l'heure, à l'entraînement, lâcha-t-il bientôt, rêveur. T'es vraiment super fort, Aominecchi !  
– Ahah, je sais, répondit son camarade, riant un peu. Merci quand même, monsieur le mannequin !  
– Oh, Aominecchi, ne m'en parle même pas... T'as vu le nombre de filles qu'il y avait, aujourd'hui ?  
– C'est ça, vante-toi... »

L'as de Teikou s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, et à se moquer gentiment du blond pour cette manière qu'il avait d'attirer des hordes de filles partout où il allait, mais en tournant la tête, il réalisa que le collégien ne se vantait pas ; en vérité, il semblait plutôt gêné, et passait énergiquement la main dans ses cheveux, un sourire embarrassé collé aux lèvres.

« En fait, je préférerais qu'elles ne viennent pas, avoua-t-il, l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elles font toujours du bruit, ça agace Akashicchi, et après, c'est de ma faute... »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Ça t'apprendra à être aussi célèbre ! Se moqua-t-il, gentiment.  
– Aominecchi ! S'indigna faussement le blond. C'est pas drôle, tu sais ! Les punitions d'Akashicchi sont horribles ! »

Sur ce, il se mit à pleurnicher, se plaignant qu'il avait déjà dû plus d'une fois faire des tours de terrain supplémentaires ; mais Daiki savait d'expérience que ces larmes de crocodiles ne signifiaient rien, et il se contenta donc de sourire, amusé.

« Et en plus, c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai rompu avec ma copine ! Finit par s'exclamer Kise. J'étais content d'en avoir enfin fini avec ça, mais maintenant que je suis de nouveau célibataire, y'a encore plus de filles aux entraînements... »

Kise prit une expression identique à celle que l'on appelait communément la _tête de chien battu_, et Aomine, même s'il savait pertinemment que son coéquipier n'en souffrait pas autant qu'il tentait de le faire croire, ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer un peu.

« Retrouve-toi une copine, alors ? Proposa-t-il, sans trop y réfléchir. Ça devrait pas être bien dur, et ça réglerait le problème... »

Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée ; Kise ne sembla pas apprécier, cependant. Pour preuve, il cessa de pleurnicher, mais porta ses deux mains à la lanière de son sac en bandoulière, qu'il serra tout à coup, rentrant les épaules, et il paraissait encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant.

« C'est que, Aominecchi... Comment dire ? Commença-t-il, hésitant un peu. Les filles sont... je suis pas censé dire ça, mais... elles sont fatigantes ! »

Il marqua une pause, inspira profondément, et fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, celle d'avant, je ne sortais avec elle que parce qu'elle était fatigante, justement... Elle a insisté pendant deux semaines pour que j'accepte ! Tu imagines ça, Aominecchi ? Elle m'écrivait des lettres tous les jours ! Et les autres ne sont pas mieux, elles sont tout le temps en train de me courir après, de crier, de vouloir des autographes, et des tas de photos... c'est plus vraiment drôle, maintenant. J'aime bien faire des shootings et me voir dans les magazines, mais les filles m'épuisent, des fois... »

Ainsi, le mannequin haussa les épaules, l'air exagérément gêné, et tourna la tête – rien qu'un peu, sur le côté.  
Et, l'espace d'un instant, Aomine se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment, là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi ; mais s'imaginer cette fille dont venait de lui parler Ryouta, ou même toutes les autres filles avec lesquelles il était sorti, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et prendre conscience du fait que le modèle n'avait sans doute jamais accepté que parce que ces abruties avaient trop insisté, c'était... est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aurait, lui aussi, s'il insistait ? Ou bien, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'en tant que garçon, il avait désormais plus sa chance que n'importe quelle fille, puisque la gent féminine le fatiguait, non, l'épuisait carrément ?  
Il ne savait pas, et ne saurait sans doute jamais – et pourtant, là, à cette seconde précise, il eut l'impression que c'était ça, le _bon moment_.

« Enfin ! Reprit soudain Kise, dans un soupir qui se mua vite en sourire un peu gêné, mais Aomine ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Pardon-pardon, Aominecchi, je voulais pas t'embêter avec-  
– Sors avec moi, alors ? »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le génie de Teikou avait pensé tout haut ; ce qu'il avait prévu de murmurer, de souffler le plus bas qu'il le pourrait, il venait de le dire à voix haute, sur un ton qu'il avait voulu drôle, mais qu'il avait senti plus sincère, nonchalant, naturel qu'autre chose, et-  
_Merde _était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, maintenant. A bas les occasions et les bons moments, et Tetsu et ses conseils à la con ; _merde_. C'était n'importe quoi, à ce stade-là. Mais qu'allait dire Kise ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir penser de lui ? _Merde_, il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir, et tout à coup la possibilité de rentrer chez lui sur-le-champ et de s'enterrer quelque part dans le jardin de sa vieille voisine de soixante-dix ans lui semblait tellement attirante qu'il faillit s'enfuir en courant.

Il se retint de justesse, cependant, et se contenta de faire quelques pas en avant – ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa que son coéquipier était resté derrière, en retrait. Immobile – il n'avait pas bougé.

Sentant qu'il avait fait la gaffe de sa vie, le plus grand des deux garçons s'apprêta à prendre la parole, et à rajouter aussitôt que c'était une blague, qu'il avait plaisanté, que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il savait bien que son ami n'était pas de ce bord-là, et toute une ribambelle d'autres excuses ou explications bidons qu'il aurait inventées dans l'instant, mais-  
L'autre le prit de court, étonnamment.

« Aominecchi... Tu es sérieux ? »

Il voulut répondre que non, mais il y avait quelque chose comme de la curiosité dans le ton de Kise et, sur le coup, Aomine se prit à espérer que le blond finirait quand même par accepter.

* * *

Aaahn bon ça y est j'ai fini c'est fini je reviens la semaine prochaine l'école m'attend daaah-

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ;_; J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! =) La prochaine fois, ce sera pas plus intelligent, mais avec un peu de chance, ce sera un poil plus intéressant... aahn désolée x_x *sort discrètement en s'excusant*


	2. Lundi - 2

Et voilà (enfin) le deuxième chapitre !  
Désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à le publier - la faute à la semaine d'examens à laquelle je viens de survivre, je suppose x_x - ... je tâcherai d'aller un peu plus vite pour les chapitres suivants, mais de manière générale, je pense que le délai d'attente entre deux chapitres ne dépassera pas deux semaines.

Sinon, eh bien... Dans ce (très long - désolée T_T) chapitre, les choses démarrent enfin ! (yeah) Ceci dit, l'histoire devrait quand même se faire plus intéressante avec le temps... je crois. Autre chose, si vous pensez qu'Akashi est incroyablement cool et génial... fuyez cette histoire. Dans cette fic, Akashi n'est pas cool, et il ne le sera sans doute jamais... je suis désolééee *bam*

Vu que je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP, je le fais ici : un grand merci à **Lumine. ns**, **zoemitzuko** et **Michika** pour leur review anonyme ! Et, évidemment, encore merci à **Moona-sama**, **JackB** et **jashinistefangirls** pour leur soutien et leur avis. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lundi – 2

« Voilà, on va s'arrêter là. Merci à tous, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

La voix du coach résonna dans l'immense gymnase – puis, _clap, clap_. Deux coups, dans ses mains. Et leur son qui se répercutait contre les parois, qui se répandait dans toute la salle, comme à chaque fois ; du terrain au milieu duquel il se trouvait, Akashi Seijuurou les entendit aussitôt, et réprima un léger sourire. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui s'était déroulé à merveille. Tout au long des deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler à la vitesse d'un bon livre qu'on dévore avec passion, il avait consacré ici ou là quelques instants à l'observation de ses coéquipiers, et nombre d'entre eux dépassaient presque ses espérances ; seul Aomine s'était montré un peu en-dessous de ses performances habituelles, mais Kise, en contrepartie, ne cessait de s'améliorer.

Le jeune homme sourit, cette fois-ci, et s'accorda de fermer les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Ainsi coupé du monde, il n'entendait que mieux tous les bruits, tous les sons, tous les cris qui l'entouraient – il y avait son cœur, d'abord, que l'effort avait fait battre fort dans sa poitrine, puis sa propre respiration, son pouls qu'il sentait revenir à la normale, et le souffle des autres, tout autour... Même sans les voir, il pouvait le deviner, le savoir : Kise, derrière lui, un peu plus loin, mais il se rapprochait, et Aomine, devant lui, sous le panier adverse, il venait de marquer, Murasakibara n'était pas loin, Midorima se tenait plus en retrait, et Kuroko était- ah. Kuroko était un mystère que même Akashi parfois ne sentait pas, et c'était tout à l'avantage de leur équipe.

Satisfait, le garçon essuya rapidement la sueur à son visage d'un pan de son large maillot, et rouvrit enfin les yeux. Il les avait rouges, vifs, concentrés, toujours, et son regard parcourut rapidement le gymnase, analysant à chaque instant la moindre information qu'il y découvrait.  
Midorima, d'ores et déjà près des bancs, avait récupéré son _lucky item_ du jour, qui se trouvait être une délicate brosse à dents vert vif, et Kuroko, de son côté, reprenait difficilement son souffle ; Kise, quant à lui, semblait déjà remis sur pieds, si bien qu'il se dirigeait maintenant droit vers Aomine, souriant comme jamais.

« Aominecchi ! S'exclama-t-il, avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'à son habitude. Aominecchi, c'était génial ! »

Et il y avait dans l'expression de son corps comme un éclat entre la jalousie, l'admiration et autre chose, mais Akashi de sa position n'en voyait pas plus ; mais il y avait dans l'attitude de Daiki comme un soupçon de lassitude, et en même temps- tiens ? L'espace d'un instant, Akashi crut le voir écarquiller les yeux-  
L'instant d'après, la large et puissante paume de Murasakibara Atsushi s'écrasait avec plus de maladresse que de véritable violence sur son épaule, manquant toutefois de le faire tomber à terre.

« Aka-chin, dit avec nonchalance la voix au ton traînant qu'il connaissait si bien. Aka-chin, j'ai faim. »

Sans rien en laisser paraître, Akashi retint un soupir agacé.  
Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le plus grand des joueurs de Teikou, c'était un fait ; mais, dans l'immédiat, il l'empêchait de se renseigner sur Aomine et la potentielle raison de sa baisse de niveau actuelle (certes, ce n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui, mais comme le disait le dicton, _on n'est jamais trop prudent_ – et si par hasard le joueur phare de leur équipe souffrait d'un quelconque problème... eh bien, Akashi le découvrirait et le résoudrait au plus vite.)  
En plus de ça, il importait de noter que l'adorable Atsushi lui avait également démoli l'épaule, et que la douleur qui venait de s'y installer n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'en aller tout de suite.

« J'ai des gâteaux dans mon sac, Atsushi, finit-il par répondre, fermant les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Sèche-toi, je te les donnerai plus tard.  
– Mais, Aka-chin, j'ai faim maintenant. »

Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le plus grand des joueurs de Teikou, c'était un fait – mais là, dans l'immédiat, avec ce ton lassé, lassant, qui semblait insister sur l'évidence qu'il venait d'énoncer, force était d'avouer que Murasakibara l'agaçait un peu.

« Tu attendras, Atsushi, conclut aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, un peu sèchement. Vas-y, maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, Murasakibara fit la moue, puis bâilla, et essuya son front du revers de sa main.

« Bon, okay~ »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'éloignait enfin, et Akashi décida qu'il n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur lui, pour l'instant du moins ; alors, il tourna la tête, et retrouva bien vite les autres joueurs du regard. Kise n'était plus près d'Aomine, maintenant – attiré vers un groupe de filles qui envahissaient les gradins, il signait probablement autographe sur autographe. Daiki, de son côté, avait été rejoint par Tetsuya, et les deux garçons se dirigeaient lentement vers les vestiaires, sur les traces d'un Midorima qu'Akashi entendit marmonner _vous êtes lents nanodayo..._

« Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi, du coup ?  
– Essaie d'agir normalement, et tu finiras bien par trouver le bon moment. »

Ces deux phrases ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd – à vrai dire, Akashi les entendit, les écouta, avec attention, et les comprit, les assimila aussi vite que possible, aussi bien que possible.

Kuroko venait de donner un conseil à Aomine, mais sur quoi ? A quel sujet ? Quant à quoi ? Le collégien ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction que cela n'avait rien à faire avec les devoirs du lendemain ou le show télévisé de la soirée, cette fois-ci ; peut-être était-ce l'once d'inquiétude dans la voix de Daiki, ou cette pincée de sérieux supplémentaire à leur attitude, mais...  
Il n'était sûr de rien, et sur le coup, cela l'agaça un peu. Après tout, il était Akashi Seijuurou, leur capitaine, et il avait toujours raison, parce qu'il l'emportait toujours ; aussi, par définition, il maîtrisait tout, savait tout, devait tout savoir, et personne n'avait la permission de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

L'air légèrement contrarié, il croisa les bras, mais préféra ne pas s'emporter en trop de conclusions hâtives, et songea que ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, en fin de compte.

* * *

« Aominecchi... Tu es sérieux ? »

Maintenant qu'Aomine y réfléchissait, la scène avait quelque chose de trop cliché pour être vraie.  
C'était un lundi soir du mois d'avril, et toute la journée il avait fait plutôt chaud, plutôt beau pour la saison ; le ciel clair, bleu, immense, était resté uni et dégagé, sans interruption. A présent s'approchaient dix-neuf heures, et le soleil se couchait doucement, baignant peu à peu les routes et les bâtiments d'un tendre orangé... Dans toute la ville, il étirait les ombres, accentuait les couleurs chaudes, et la rue qu'ils traversaient était déserte – pas une voiture, pas un bus, pas un passant pour témoigner de cet étrange manège qu'ils menaient à deux.

Aomine se tenait devant, l'air grave, angoissé, ce que bien sûr Kise ne pouvait remarquer, et le blond se tenait derrière, les yeux rivés sur son dos, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme prêtes à formuler quelques mots dont ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne mesurait encore vraiment l'importance ; alors, oui, non ? Kise était prêt à parler mais ne parlait pas, attendait une réponse ; Aomine était prêt à parler mais ne parlait pas, craignait la réaction.  
Et le soleil, s'associant aux ombres, créait pour eux comme une ambiance mi-tiède, mi-angoissante, toute faite de couleurs chaudes et d'objets figés dans le temps.

Une seconde de silence encore, et Daiki réalisa que cette mise en scène (comment disait-on, déjà, oppressante ? pesante ?) commençait à sincèrement lui taper sur le système – il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et maintenant.  
Aussi entre l'angoissante solution du oui et la mensongère hypothèse du non parut à son esprit l'alternative intermédiaire du peut-être.

« Heu... peut-être ? » Finit-il par répondre, hésitant.

Certes, c'était une solution de facilité. Il se voulait le ton amusé, cependant, histoire d'empêcher Kise de réaliser à quel point la réponse qu'il allait lui donner lui tenait à cœur, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi et-

Le rire de Kise le surprit.  
L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le blond se moquait et, rougissant un peu, il se retourna violemment, prêt à crier ou à le frapper ou à le repousser ou à faire n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette oppressante situation tout en dissimulant son embarras à l'objet de son affection ; mais sitôt qu'il croisa le regard du blond, il comprit qu'une telle attitude n'avait plus d'utilité.  
Kise lui adressait ce genre de sourire un peu hésitant, un peu sincère, un peu gêné, et un peu autre chose auquel il n'avait sans doute eu droit que le jour où, pour la première fois, Aomine avait complimenté son style de basket.

« Ça marche, alors ! »

A ces mots, le joueur phare de Teikou sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
Hors des terrains de basket, il n'avait jamais été très rapide d'esprit, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais là, force était d'avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à rien ; il avait d'abord cru que Kise refuserait, puis prié pour qu'il accepte, puis ce sourire et là... ça... quoi ?  
Aomine cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux. _Quoi ?_

Kise avait dit oui.  
La réponse à sa question était simple et irrévocable : Kise avait dit oui. Il avait, sur un coup de tête, par erreur, sans le vouloir, proposé à Kise de sortir avec lui, et Kise avait dit oui.

D'un seul coup, Aomine se sentit envahi d'un sentiment tout nouveau, et aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre deux, trois, cinq fois plus fort – et voilà, ça y était, alors. Il peinait encore à l'accepter, et ne cessait par conséquent de se le répéter, tout bas, dans un coin de sa tête ; il sortait avec Kise.  
Il l'avait demandé, sans trop oser espérer, mais Kise, ce célèbre mannequin, égérie des magazines, coqueluche des filles du collège, nouveau venu au club de basket, passé maître en l'art de la copie et doué dans presque tout ce qu'il faisait, celui-là même sortait avec lui.

Dès maintenant. Dès aujourd'hui. _Wow.  
_L'instant de surprise passée, Aomine réalisa qu'il avait ouvert grand les yeux, et se força à reprendre une expression un tantinet plus normale, avant d'à nouveau diriger son regard vers le blond. Ce dernier, quant à lui, n'avait pas cessé de sourire, et son sourire était du genre à captiver, à fasciner, à faire tourner les têtes, et surtout, surtout, pas du genre à finir en couverture d'on-ne-savait-trop-quel magazine.  
C'était important, mine de rien – que ce sourire ne soit pas celui d'un modèle, mais celui de Kise lui-même. Qu'il soit touchant et sincère – fondé. Sur le coup, cela fit plaisir à Daiki, et il se sentit l'envie de sourire, lui aussi.

Sous l'orangé du soleil, bien au-delà des ombres qu'il créait, le sourire de Kise était joyeux, amusé, empreint d'un peu de malice et sincère.

Lorsque le blond changea d'expression, cependant, Aomine eut l'impression que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, instantanément – la sale impression qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond, et ce, bien que Kise ait accepté sa proposition ; une sorte de mal-être que Daiki lui-même ne comprenait pas, mais qui ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'un adversaire s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, sur le terrain.  
Méfiance. Danger. Instinct.

« Mais dis voir, Aominecchi..., commença soudain Kise, souriant toujours, le ton joyeux, au bord de l'éclat de rire. Je peux poser juste une, enfin, deux petites conditions ? »

Avant même que le collégien n'ait pu le remarquer, Kise l'avait rejoint – il se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, et Aomine ne savait plus où il en était.  
Dans sa tête, le bonheur s'était mêlé à cette espèce de mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait, et il ne savait plus à laquelle de ces deux sensations il fallait se fier – alors, il tenta simplement de ne pas paraître trop impliqué, simplement de ne pas avoir l'air de trop s'en soucier.

« Ah, heu, ouais... vas-y ? Bafouilla-t-il, pas très sûr de lui, s'appliquant à éviter le regard du blond.  
– Super ! S'exclama joyeusement ce dernier. Alors, règle numéro 1 : pas un mot aux autres du club, ni à qui que ce soit ! »

Daiki haussa les épaules. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait un peu faux, dans cette phrase ; il ne savait pas exactement quoi, cependant. Peut-être était-ce le mot « règle » qui lui déplaisait ? Ou bien, le ton que Kise venait d'employer ? Non, à coup sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir de la condition en elle-même (après tout, s'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble, mieux valait que personne ne l'apprenne), mais... Et si c'était la manière dont le top model comptait sur ses doigts ? La façon dont il souriait, pouffait presque ? Son attitude, son sourire, son regard, tout le reste, tout à la fois ?

« Logique, lâcha toutefois Aomine, approuvant d'un signe de la tête.  
– Et règle numéro 2, pour pimenter un peu tout ça... »

A ces mots, l'as de Teikou sentit se profiler comme une catastrophe à l'horizon.  
Kise, lui, se contenta de tendre fièrement un deuxième doigt, continuant de compter avec enthousiasme les petites règles qu'il s'amusait à lui imposer.

« Une semaine ! »

Daiki haussa un sourcil – _quoi ?  
_Le top model lui fit un clin d'œil, l'air malicieux.

« Héhé, t'as une semaine pour me prouver de quoi t'es capable, Aominecchi~ ! »

Et son sourire avait changé, entre-temps ; il souriait juste comme on le lui avait appris, maintenant, au point que Daiki se rappelait même avoir dans sa chambre un numéro du _Zunon Boy_ où le blond affichait, en couverture, exactement la même expression.  
Le sourire large, immense, les yeux presque clos, ses dents blanches qu'on devinait sous ses lèvres pâles, et son visage figé dans cette espèce de bonheur exagéré.

Une semaine, hein – alors, c'était ça, la catastrophe qu'il avait pressentie ?  
Aomine, l'air surpris, s'arrangea pour reprendre une expression plus ou moins neutre, et glissa deux mains dans les poches de son uniforme ; le rire de Kise, il avait accepté, puis deux conditions, et ce sourire, une semaine...

Une semaine. Sept jours.

C'était court, et ça paraissait tellement long à la fois – c'était insensé, d'un côté, de s'engager dans une relation vouée à se terminer, et pourtant, d'un autre, c'était comme l'opportunité miraculeuse, tombée du ciel, que l'as de Teikou avait toujours attendue sans jamais osé l'espérer. Une semaine, complète, avec Kise.

Lentement, il cligna des yeux et soupira. Quelques instants, moins d'une heure auparavant, il était encore persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec le mannequin, et puis soudain, là, comme ça, il y avait eu ce bon moment – et maintenant, il était à deux doigts d'enfin pouvoir sortir avec ce garçon qu'il... qu'il aimait, et-  
Et qui lui souriait, riant presque, comme si toute la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait rien de réel, ni d'acceptable, ni de sérieux.

« T'en fais pas, répondit alors Aomine, et il sentit un rictus nerveux lui échapper, mais tâcha de conserver l'air fier et moqueur dont il avait l'habitude. J'vais te rendre encore plus accro à moi que tu ne l'es déjà !  
– Aominecchi ! S'exclama aussitôt le modèle, faussement indigné – puis, il marqua une petite pause, rigola un peu. Ah... On va bien s'amuser~ ! »

A partir de cet instant-là, de ce moment précis, Daiki le sut. Ce qu'il avait craint, ce dont il avait douté, le blond venait de le lui confirmer : il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. C'était sûr et certain ; Kise l'avait entendu, sa demande l'avait surpris et, logiquement, comme aurait réagi n'importe quel garçon un peu joueur, un peu moqueur de son âge, il avait tout simplement pris cette idée comme une blague – une plaisanterie. Un défi, peut-être. Une sorte d'énième duel entre eux deux.

Et sans aucun doute, enfin, le collégien en aurait mis sa main au feu, Kise avait-il accepté uniquement par blague, plaisanterie, défi ; uniquement pour voir si, cette fois, il pourrait gagner. Il avait dû se dire que le basketball était le domaine d'Aomine, et l'amour son domaine à lui, et que par conséquent cette histoire de sortir ensemble n'était basée sur rien d'autre que le jeu, et l'envie d'encore une fois l'emporter contre l'autre ; seulement voilà, le garçon n'avait pas de ballon en main, cette fois, et les buts n'étaient pas aussi bien définis qu'en sport, et...

Aomine se sentait déçu. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer, qu'un _oui_ définitif et un _je t'aime_ juste après, c'était juste... trop ; mais les mots de Tetsu lui avaient redonné confiance, et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Il soupira, et tourna la tête, sans oser regarder son nouveau petit ami.  
Si ça se trouve, ce même petit ami reviendrait le voir le lendemain, et lui sourirait en s'exclamant « Désolé pour hier, Aominecchi ! C'était un peu bizarre comme blague, mais tout est fini entre nous, d'accord ? » – et il rirait, comme toujours.  
Et lui, il serait obligé d'accepter, de ne pas faire d'histoire, de rire aussi et de faire semblant de l'avoir voulu, ne serait-ce que pour préserver leur amitié.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il sortait avec Kise.  
Il ne pouvait sans doute ni lui prendre la main, ni l'enlacer, ni lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots tendres, ni trop l'observer, encore moins l'embrasser, mais il sortait avec Kise.

Le blond, lui, poursuivait son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, à demain, Aominecchi ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement lorsqu'arriva l'heure de se séparer.  
– Ouais, à demain. »

Amusé, le mannequin gloussa, et envoya avec autant de malice que d'insolence un baiser volant vers son nouveau petit ami, embrassant puis soufflant pour ce faire la paume de sa main.  
Daiki ne répondit pas, et força ses lèvres à se tordre en un sourire angoissé.

Certes, il sortait avec Kise, maintenant, mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité que les choses ne se passent ainsi – ne rien pouvoir dire à personne, et rien qu'une semaine, probablement moins ; la longueur de leur relation dépendrait du temps que le blond mettrait à se lasser de ce petit jeu, sans doute.  
Soupirant encore une fois, Aomine décida une bonne fois pour toutes : soit, il sortirait avec Kise, mais il allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Aucun geste envers lui, aucune parole trop tendre ou ambiguë, aucune attention particulière, et... Il reviendrait au mannequin de décider du reste.

Daiki, lui, espérerait, attendrait, et subirait – enfin, s'il y arrivait...

* * *

A son grand bonheur, Aomine Daiki habitait l'un de ces vieux immeubles dont on n'avait, depuis douze ans, refait que la façade, et dont l'unique ascenseur prenait un malin plaisir à s'accorder quelque deux cent jours de congé par an.  
Et son appartement se trouvait au quatrième étage, évidemment.

L'air las, il s'engagea dans l'allée, longeant ainsi les petits buissons bien taillés qui délimitaient le jardin de sa vieille voisine d'en-bas ; puis, il entra péniblement le code contre le boitier prévu à cet effet, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit gentiment. Quelques (dizaines de) marches plus tard, il pouvait enfin partir à la recherche de sa clé, dans son sac, et déverrouiller la porte de sa demeure.

A l'intérieur, tout était sombre et calme.  
Sans trop y réfléchir, le jeune homme jeta son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée ; puis, rapidement, il retira sa veste d'uniforme, qu'il envoya valser quelque part sur le canapé – de toute manière, il pourrait toujours la ranger plus tard, ou plus vraisemblablement, sa mère pourrait toujours la ranger plus tard. Ceci fait, il bâilla, et se dirigea presque automatiquement vers la petite cuisine de l'appartement.  
Obtenus quelques biscuits, une tranche de gâteau que maman avait préparé la veille, une bouteille de soda à moitié vide et un verre en plastique coloré, il se hâta de rapatrier son butin jusqu'à sa chambre et, là, se laissa simplement tomber contre son lit.

Il avait le plafond blanc en face des yeux, maintenant, et même ses provisions hasardeusement balancées plus que posées à même le sol n'entraient plus dans son champ de vision – il ne voyait que du blanc. Enfin, du blanc craquelé, un peu jauni par endroits, et une toile d'araignée dans un coin à droite, mais du blanc, quoi.  
Pour la énième fois de la journée, il soupira, et balança avec nonchalance un bras contre son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux, ne serait-ce que pour leur cacher un peu la blancheur du plafond ; et, très honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il en avait marre de se prendre la tête, mais il y avait un certain truc qu'il n'arrivait justement plus à se sortir de la tête, et... Il peinait à y croire, en vérité – il peinait à y croire, il pensait presque avoir rêvé, et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé déduire ou comprendre.

Pour faire simple : il croyait bien qu'il sortait avec Kise, maintenant.  
Pour faire compliqué, mais malheureusement plus vrai : il sortait avec Kise, mais Kise avait accepté en riant, lui imposant du même coup deux conditions stupides (enfin, surtout la deuxième – pourquoi une semaine, d'abord ?), conditions qu'il n'avait pas refusées, et après ça ils avaient continué à marcher, à discuter comme d'habitude, et s'étaient séparés comme d'habitude, et Kise ne s'était pas retourné pour lui jeter un dernier regard (oui, il avait vérifié), et rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux, finalement.

Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si le blond pensait à lui – là, maintenant.

C'était une pensée stupide, une sorte d'hypothèse inutile, de souhait, peut-être, complètement débile ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en fin d'après-midi, au milieu des ombres et de l'orangé, avait eu assez d'impact sur le blond pour que, là, juste maintenant, il pense à lui.

Aomine ne le saurait probablement jamais et, pour être franc, ça le frustrait de ne pas savoir ; parce que, quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en avait envie, que Kise pense à lui. Mais il savait aussi, ou du moins, il croyait (l'espoir est cruel en ce qu'il annihile toute certitude) que le mannequin n'avait accepté sa proposition que pour s'amuser, plaisanter, ou par défi, pour essayer de l'emporter contre lui, ou bien...

Sans vraiment y réfléchir et plus pour occuper ses doigts que pour autre chose, il s'empara de son téléphone, que par miracle il avait gardé en poche ; évidemment, Kise ne lui avait pas envoyé le moindre mail ni message, mais en même temps, c'était pas comme s'il s'y attendait ou quoique ce soit... Il se redressa, ferma les yeux et soupira. Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? L'écran de son portable le lui apprit : dix-neuf heures trente, déjà. Par conséquent, sa mère ne rentrerait que dans une demi-heure, et dans des cas pareils il se hâtait d'allumer la première console de jeu qui lui tombait sous la main, normalement ; mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas franchement envie de jouer, ni de (re)lire l'un des magazines ou mangas qu'il avait déjà parcourus de nombreuses fois, encore moins de ranger sa chambre ou de nettoyer quoi que ce soit...  
Cet abruti blond de Kise lui occupait la tête comme un chewing-gum se colle à une chaussure, et ça commençait à lui donner mal au crâne – tant et si bien qu'il décida que, en pareille situation, il n'avait qu'une solution.

Le combiné du téléphone, approché de son oreille, y fit sonner trois coups ; puis, il y eut un déclic et une certaine voix neutre au ton monocorde, unique, qu'il connaissait par cœur, se fit entendre à l'appareil.

« Je suis occupé, Aomine-kun, appelle plutôt Momoi-san, s'il te plaît. »

Daiki avait l'habitude que son ami manque de compassion à son égard – mais, sur le coup, la froideur de sa réponse le refroidit également, et fit apparaître à son visage une expression des plus agacées.

Après tout, c'était la faute de Tetsu, s'il était dans ce pétrin ; parce que c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de se déclarer à Kise, et lui qui lui avait suggéré de faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie, et lui qui l'avait convaincu qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant que le blond ne l'apprenne de lui-même (et lui qui lui avait recommandé de ne pas agir immédiatement, aussi – mais Aomine préférait pour l'instant écarter ce point du débat).

« Tetsuuu, geignit-il alors, un peu énervé, et il s'allongea confortablement sur son lit, attrapant du même coup l'un des biscuits du paquet qui traînait au sol. Faut qu'j'te parle.  
– Tu peux aussi parler à Momoi-san. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec Satsuki, ce soir, celui-là ? Aomine fronça les sourcils – il ne pouvait décidément pas parler de Kise à Satsuki, et Tetsu le savait pertinemment. Après tout, sitôt cette espèce de furie romantique à l'outrance au courant des, heu, _sentiments_ qu'il avait pour Kise, Daiki pourrait s'attendre à ce que, d'une part, elle lui en parle pendant des heures, l'interroge, cherche à tout savoir sur tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser, et d'une autre, elle l'engueule dans les règles de l'art (qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection) parce que _méchant Dai-chan stupide t'aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt t'es trop bête j'aurais pu t'aider_ et ainsi de suite.  
Parce que, bien sûr, il était de notoriété publique que miss cheveux roses était passée maître en l'art des relations amoureuses, songea-t-il avec ironie.

« Nan, répondit-il donc, maugréant. Pas envie, pas à elle...  
– Je suppose, Aomine-kun, que tu t'ennuies et que tu veux absolument parler à quelqu'un ; et que, aujourd'hui encore, ce quelqu'un doit absolument être moi. »

Le collégien sourit, amusé.

« Tu me connais bien, lança-t-il au téléphone.  
– Malheureusement, oui. »

L'as de Teikou ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta de chiper un second biscuit, qu'il avala aussi rapidement que le premier.

« Aomine-kun, reprit alors la voix posée, si tu ne m'appelles que pour manger à côté du combiné, tu peux raccrocher. »

A ces mots, Daiki ne répondit pas tout de suite – ah, oui, la raison de son appel.  
Agacé par l'omniprésence d'un certain blond dans ses pensées, il avait sauté sur son téléphone pour, d'une part, essayer de penser un peu à autre chose, ce qui avait fonctionné à merveille et, d'une autre, raconter à Tetsu ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, comme il l'avait décidé plus tôt, c'était la faute de Kuroko s'il était arrivé ce qui était arrivé, et par conséquent c'était à lui d'aider Aomine à résoudre le problème.

« Non, mais en fait, c'est que- »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important – genre, de très important. Alors, il marqua une pause, et passa rapidement en revue la fin d'après-midi qu'il venait de vivre ; l'entraînement, Tetsu, Kise, leur discussion, les deux conditions, et... Il lui fallut bien une seconde complète pour réaliser que, oui, Tetsu était bel et bien élève du collège Teikou et que, double oui, il appartenait bien à leur club de basketball ; une fois que l'évidence l'eut frappé de plein fouet, Aomine maudit ce foutu manque de présence, et lâcha un juron.  
Il avait promis à Kise que personne, qu'il appartienne au club de basketball ou ne serait-ce qu'à leur école, ne devrait apprendre leur relation ; aussi, malheureusement, en parler à Tetsu était contraire aux règles imposées par le blond.

« Aomine-kun ?  
– Heu, non, rien en fait, se rattrapa-t-il tant bien que mal. Je... j'avais envie de te parler un peu, c'est tout !  
– Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Je suis désolé, mais je ne partage pas ton intérêt.  
– Tetsu... Je vais te frapper. »

Sur ce, il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé, et attendit une réponse mais, avant même que son ami n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Daiki entendit s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre ; aussitôt, il sursauta, et tourna la tête.  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait sa mère, une femme plutôt grande, plus petite que lui toutefois, et elle le regardait, tendrement, gentiment, l'air fatigué.

« Ah, salut, m'man, lança-t-il alors, l'air désintéressé.  
– Bonsoir, mon chéri, répondit-elle, avec un sourire. Je peux entrer ? Je te dérange ? Tu étais au téléphone, non ? »

Aomine se rassit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre que oui, et à lui demander de le laisser un peu, le temps qu'il finisse de parler avec Tetsu et de détendre un peu son cœur et sa tête que l'autre idiot de Kise avait emmêlés de partout, mais lorsqu'il remonta à son oreille le combiné du téléphone, il n'y entendit plus qu'un seul et même son, plat, long, répété, sans interruption.

« J'y crois pas, souffla-t-il. Il a raccroché, ce bâtard ! »

L'espace d'un instant, il sentit la colère monter en lui mais, heureusement, il se calma bien rapidement, et soupira ; c'était pas comme s'il avait absolument besoin de parler à Tetsu, de toute façon. Le plus important, maintenant, c'était juste qu'il fasse autre chose, et qu'il arrête de penser deux minutes à Kise, avec qui il était censé sortir mais n'avait pas l'impression de sortir pour autant – alors, pour ça, eh bien, sa mère ferait l'affaire. Nonchalamment, il ferma donc son téléphone, puis le jeta quelque part au milieu des draps, et quitta son lit pour aller enlacer sa mère, qui l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

La suite de la soirée suivit à la lettre le déroulement typique d'une soirée des plus normales ; après l'habituel interrogatoire de sa mère, composé comme toujours de questions telles que _comment ça a été l'école aujourd'hui ?_ et _tu t'es bien amusé à l'entraînement ?_, Daiki put profiter de la délicieuse cuisine de cette même mère, et tous deux achevèrent leur repas devant le journal télévisé. Puis, il revint au jeune homme de choisir le film du jour, qu'ils terminèrent donc devant un quelconque film d'action sans trop d'intérêt, sinon celui de contenir quelques sympathiques scènes de combat.

Ainsi, quelques heures à peine plus tard, Aomine était-il à nouveau dans sa chambre, prêt à aller se coucher et à ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Il bâilla, une fois, peut-être deux, puis se glissa entre les draps ; son téléphone portable, qu'il retrouva entre deux coussins, lui apprit qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message, et que personne n'avait tenté de l'appeler.

Il soupira, soudain pris par une vague de mélancolie à l'origine indéterminée. Tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, il se prit à se demander s'il ne fallait pas, juste comme ça, pour être sûr, envoyer un message à Kise – oh, bien sûr, rien de très important, mais un simple bonne nuit, un rapide à demain, et peut-être que...

Il s'imagina Kise recevoir de lui un message pareil et se sentit incroyablement gêné – non, trois fois non. C'était un mannequin, fallait pas l'oublier ; il avait sûrement l'habitude de sortir avec des filles, et toutes ses anciennes copines avaient bien dû faire ce genre de trucs, elles aussi, et... Non, ça faisait juste amoureux transi et stupide, comme manie.  
Aussi, pour éloigner cette horrible idée de son esprit, Daiki éteignit carrément son portable, et le posa le plus loin qu'il put sur sa table de chevet.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Kise Ryouta avait, comme à son habitude, glissé une paire d'écouteurs contre ses oreilles.  
A son insu, ses pas battaient contre le sol le rythme calme de la chanson qu'il écoutait, et au même tempo commençaient à décliner le soleil, à s'allonger les ombres, à se lever la brise fraîche – lentement, la nuit tombait. Il était déjà sept heures trente, en même temps ; presque huit, à vrai dire.

Mais le monde qui tout autour sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres et le gris du soir ne l'affectait pas, ne l'inquiétait pas, et il ne s'en souciait même pas ; il avait à l'esprit mille autres choses, mille autres préoccupations, et mille autres intérêt.  
A commencer par celui qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, et de lui faire tourner la tête.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer, en vérité – mais il était sûr de se sentir joyeux, le cœur léger, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. A vrai dire, il avait envie de courir, de crier, d'éclater de rire, de se jeter sur le premier moyen qu'il trouvait d'évacuer un peu cette avalanche d'énergie qui s'écroulait en lui ; parce que, s'il avait bien compris, si c'était bien vrai, s'il ne se trompait pas, eh bien, il sortait avec Aominecchi, là.  
Rien qu'un instant, il ferma les yeux, tâcha de prendre un air sérieux, puis imagina : Aominecchi, l'Aominecchi avec qui il jouait au basket, riait souvent, ce même garçon qu'il admirait, avec qui il passait pas mal de temps, ce type à l'air un peu dur, un peu grand, mais souriant quand même, l'ami de Kurokocchi, le génie du club de Teikou... Ce gars-là, précisément, qui venait de prendre la place de sa précédente copine.

La simple idée le fit éclater de rire – Aominecchi, sa nouvelle copine ?! Ah, c'était vraiment... impayable, incroyable ; parce qu'il avait beau y penser, l'envisager, il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'autre garçon agir comme l'une des petites amies qu'il avait eues, non. Lui envoyer un message chaque soir et chaque matin, l'appeler tous les jours, insister pour lui tenir la main, demander à le voir tout le temps, l'implorer de l'accompagner faire du shopping, se plaindre de la fréquence des entraînements... non, décidément, Aominecchi ne ferait jamais ça, et c'était plus que drôle de l'imaginer se comporter comme ça.  
Ah, Kise était fier de lui, sur ce coup ; il était certain que son ami ne l'avait pas voulu, après tout. Qu'il avait proposé cela comme quelques paroles lancées en l'air – qu'il voulait seulement se moquer un peu, détendre l'atmosphère, et qu'à coup sûr, il n'avait pas prévu que le blond accepte.

Le top model sourit en franchissant la porte de chez lui. Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave, de toute façon ; il allait s'amuser un peu, faire semblant de sortir avec son camarade, ou au contraire faire comme si de rien n'était, peut-être, et quand tous deux ils en auraient marre, eh bien, ils arrêteraient.

« Je suis rentré ! Lança-t-il donc joyeusement, tout en se déchaussant. Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Tout d'abord, aucune réponse.  
Puis, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et une jeune femme – sa sœur, pour être exact – déboula dans l'entrée, sans rien de la délicatesse qu'aurait laissé supposer son physique délicat, ses longs cheveux blonds, brillants, son style vestimentaire soigné et son visage beau, fin.  
Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle jeta à son frère cadet un regard amusé et brandit sous ses yeux le téléphone fixe de la maison.

« Ah, c'est toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu tombes bien ! Y'a une certaine Arisa qui a appelé six fois pour toi, aujourd'hui. »

Arisa...  
Il fallut bien trente secondes au mannequin pour réaliser de qui son aînée lui parlait ; sitôt qu'il eut compris, toutefois, son expression joyeuse se dégrada, et se changea rapidement en mine déconfite.  
Arisa, donc, son ancienne copine, celle avec qui il n'était sorti que parce qu'elle avait horriblement insisté pour qu'il accepte, celle qu'il avec qui il venait justement de rompre, et celle à cause de qui il avait raconté à Aominecchi que les filles l'épuisaient... Il soupira, désemparé.

« Lalako..., geignit-il, découragé d'avance. Pitié, dis-moi que tu lui as pas demandé de rappeler... »

Embarrassé par la simple idée d'avoir à reparler à cette furie qui devait sacrément lui en vouloir, il haussa les épaules, feignit un sourire, et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds, à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se détendit, toutefois, lorsqu'il vit sa sœur lui offrir son plus beau sourire – et tout alla bien mieux lorsque Lalako, s'approchant de lui, l'air malicieux, se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui pincer gentiment la joue.

« T'en fais pas, abruti de petit monstre, se moqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, je lui ai dit que t'avais déménagé à Tombouctou !  
– Hein ? Non, sœurette, t'as pas dit ça ?!  
– Si je l'ai dit~ Et que j'étais ta mère, que ça me plaisait pas, tout ça, et qu'elle ferait mieux de plus jamais venir embêter _mon petit Ryouta chéri_, sinon... ! »

A ces mots, Kise éclata de rire – rien qu'à imaginer sa grande sœur répondre quelque chose comme ça à son ancienne copine, et il savait qu'elle en était parfaitement capable, il était... plus qu'amusé, à ce stade. Et comme ça avait dû agacer Arisa, aussi ! Et cette manière qu'avait Lalako d'imiter à la perfection leur mère parfois un tantinet possessive envers son seul fils... Ah, c'était juste trop drôle.  
Le fou rire passé, toutefois, son aînée reprit quelque air sérieux, et fit la moue, un peu.

« A part ça, sérieux, Ryouta..., commença-t-elle avec un soupir. La prochaine que tu choisis... Essaie d'en trouver une un peu moins collante, d'accord ?  
– Ahah... ça marche ! Répondit-il, un peu embarrassé, mais souriant. Je ferai ce que je peux, en tout cas... »

Évidemment, il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, déjà choisi la prochaine, et encore moins que cette prochaine était plutôt _un_ _prochain_ ; il se doutait bien que sa sœur n'avait rien contre ce genre de choses, mais... Enfin, de toute manière, Aominecchi lui demanderait sûrement de rompre dès le lendemain, alors c'était pas comme si c'était franchement important, non plus.  
Alors que Lalako, replaçant le téléphone fixe sur son socle, lui proposait joyeusement de manger quelque chose, Kise sourit en se disant qu'en tout cas, prochain ou pas, c'était pas Aominecchi qui allait le harceler comme ça – de loin pas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme se déroulait n'importe quelle soirée où Ryouta n'avait pas de photoshoot : Lalako, étudiante de première année en université d'arts, tâcha tant bien que mal d'aider son cadet à faire ses devoirs ; puis, leur mère rentra, et tous les trois purent discuter et regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Kise réunit rapidement les cahiers et livres dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain, et les fourra à la hâte dans son sac d'école. Puis, il en extirpa son téléphone portable, afin de le faire charger durant la nuit. Soudain pris d'un doute, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, et d'en regarder l'écran – mais, comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait reçu aucun message (sinon deux mails d'Arisa, qu'il ne lut même pas), et...

Ça semblait logique – Aominecchi n'était pas Arisa, après tout.  
Il haussa les épaules, soupira et, peu après, brancha effectivement son portable, pour l'abandonner sur son bureau, loin de lui et de son lit.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est enfin fini ! Il était long... je suis désolée. Si la longueur vous dérange, ou si vous pensez que je donne trop de détails, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je l'entendrai d'une oreille attentive ;_;

En dehors de cela, vous avez sûrement remarqué que quelques personnages (Lalako et Arisa, à tout hasard) n'appartiennent pas à l'univers de base de la série... Rassurez-vous : si certains d'entre eux sont voués à revenir, ils n'auront pas une grande place dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les deux autres rigolos *bam* XD

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et si tout va bien, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! =)


	3. Mardi - 1

Coucou, tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à parler le langage Momo. Première leçon : le mot "semaines" se traduit, dans la plupart des cas, par notre concept du "mois". Par exemple : "le délai d'attente entre deux chapitres ne dépassera pas deux semaines" est à comprendre et à traduire comme : "le délai d'attente entre deux chapitres ne dépassera pas deux mois." *sort* (le pire, c'est que j'ai même dépassé deux mois, je crois. Faaiil.)

La blague à part... j'en ai mis du temps T_T Désolééee T_T Je vais plus rien dire dorénavant et vous aurez la suite quand je l'aurai écrite parce que de toute manière mes délais ça va jamais comme je veux nyuh *bam* (Mais sinon je suis en vacances, FINIS LES EXAMENS ! J'ai eu mon diplôme et le prix de grec ancien de mon école ! *bam*)

Mais bref. Je vais pas trop parler, je suis déjà assez chiante comme ça, je pense xD Voici donc _enfin_ le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vous prie d'excuser d'avance le côté bébé que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de coller à Aomine, le manque d'apparitions de Kise, l'OoC de Momoi (je sais pas l'utiliser bouh T.T) et, de manière générale, Akashi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois : ici, Akashi n'est pas cool, ni classe, ni rien. C'est tout ma faute, j'assume XD

Bonne lecture~ !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mardi – 1

Mardi matin réveilla Aomine d'humeur mitigée.

Bien qu'il soit allé se coucher tôt, il avait plutôt mal dormi et, bien sûr, la première chose à laquelle il pensa en se levant fut ce qui s'était passé la veille ; à peine debout, à peine hors des draps tièdes, le visage de Kise, ses mots, et leur discussion lui revinrent à l'esprit. Immédiatement, il ne put s'en empêcher, il récupéra son téléphone portable et l'alluma – mais lorsqu'enfin il put en apercevoir l'écran lumineux, ce fut pour constater que non, définitivement non, le blond n'avait pas appelé, n'avait pas cherché à le contacter.

Daiki soupira – après réflexion, finalement, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

Il avait imaginé, sans doute à cause des mangas que Satsuki l'avait forcé à lire (sur le coup, il se promit qu'il le lui ferait payer plus tard, sans doute en l'obligeant à regarder le dernier _Saw_ avec lui), qu'un mec dans le genre de Kise enverrait forcément un message à sa petite amie le matin, mais... Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas vraiment sa petite amie non plus ; et, pour ne rien arranger, le mannequin et lui ne sortaient peut-être même pas vraiment ensemble.  
En fait, il y avait même de bonnes chances pour que le blond interprète leur histoire comme la blague de l'année – et peut-être même qu'en le voyant ce matin, Ryouta lui demanderait de tout arrêter, et rirait en répétant « c'était juste pour rigoler ! » ...  
Un goût amer dans la bouche, Aomine grimaça et se hâta de fermer son téléphone, avant de quitter sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois confronté à l'air surpris de sa mère, occupée à préparer pour lui quelque délicieux petit-déjeuner dont elle avait le secret, que le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était encore tôt et que, sans doute, il s'était éveillé avant même que son réveil ne sonnât.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es debout tôt, dis donc ! J'allais justement venir te réveiller, mais je crois que j'en ai plus vraiment besoin, hein ? »

Un sourire large et bienveillant apparut sur son visage. Avec délicatesse, elle plaça sur la table de la cuisine le plateau qu'elle venait de garnir, et s'approcha de son fils pour poser gentiment la main sur sa joue – aussitôt, presque par réflexe, Daiki l'enlaça, et se pencha juste assez pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu as bien dormi ?  
– Bof, ouais », maugréa-t-il, peu convaincu, et sûrement peu convaincant.

Sa mère laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Allez, viens manger, ça te réveillera, dit-elle, la voix douce. J'ai fait du poisson, j'espère que ça ira... Ah, demain, il faudra des légumes, je pense. Il va falloir que j'aille au supermarché... »

Sans un mot, Aomine n'attendit pas et s'assit sagement à la table de la cuisine avant de s'attaquer, avec la lenteur et la mollesse caractéristiques de son âge et de son état (adolescent mal réveillé en début de semaine), au petit-déjeuner tendrement préparé par sa génitrice. Celle-ci, de son côté, continua à lui parler de choses et d'autres (_Appelle-moi si tu veux encore du riz, je viendrai te resservir !_), comme elle allait ouvrir les stores et la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils, et préparer son uniforme. Puis, lorsqu'elle revint, elle sortit tout un arsenal d'ingrédients divers, et Daiki la regarda en silence commencer à préparer son bentô du jour.  
Il retint un soupir. Ce spectacle lui rappelait qu'il allait passer une nouvelle journée au collège, et qu'aujourd'hui tout particulièrement, il n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire.

« Tiens, je pourrais te faire des petits pandas, aujourd'hui, non ? Ou alors tu préférerais des lapins ? »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon soupira carrément.  
Sa mère avait à la fois l'appréciable qualité d'être douée en cuisine, et l'énorme défaut d'être _passionnée_ de cuisine ; certes, il aimait manger ses plats et n'échangerait les bentôs de sa mère contre aucun autre repas au monde, mais parfois, la tendance qu'elle avait à transformer ses panier-repas en œuvres d'art l'agaçait un peu.

« Nan mais maman, geignit-il, laisse tomber, ça fait bébé...  
– Des petits cochons, alors ? »

Elle insistait, et il soupira à nouveau, apparemment exaspéré.

« Maman...  
– Alors ?  
– Va pour les pandas... »

Comme souvent, Daiki avait fini par accepter que sa mère lui prépare un bentô digne d'un enfant de maternelle, et comme souvent, il se sentit mourir de honte dans l'instant ; aussi, il se hâta de terminer son petit-déjeuner, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, aussi vite qu'il le put. Là, il enfila rapidement son uniforme, et s'empara de son sac d'école, jeta un regard à l'horloge digitale de son réveille-matin – huit heures moins deux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partir avant huit heures dix, mais il savait que Kise, qui habitait plus loin, partait un peu avant, et... L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas appeler le blond, et lui proposer de se retrouver sur le chemin, mais à peine eut-il cette idée qu'il s'efforça de l'oublier.  
Kise ne l'avait pas appelé, pas contacté depuis la veille – et Daiki craignait de paraître stupide ou trop sincère, s'il décidait maintenant de changer leurs habitudes. Après tout, supposer qu'ils sortaient ensemble n'était pas une raison nécessaire pour se mettre à agir comme s'ils étaient en couple... enfin, il croyait bien.

Il quitta donc sa chambre, le cœur un peu serré, et reçut sans sourire le bentô fin prêt que sa mère lui tendait. Ensuite, il songea que probablement rien ne pourrait lui permettre de manquer les cours d'aujourd'hui, et se résolut plus ou moins à affronter le blond mannequin.

« Bonne journée, mon fils, fit sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue. Travaille bien ! »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il maugréa une réponse assez proche du _ouais, ouais, merci_, et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, mais dis-moi ! »

Il n'écouta pas.

« Tu n'attends pas Satsuki-chan, aujourd'hui ? »

Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, il était déjà parti.

* * *

Aussi, à peine atteint le quart du chemin, se vit-il rattrapé par une espèce de furie à moitié essoufflée.

« Dai-chan ! »

Cette simple exclamation, de cette simple voix qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien, suffit à l'immobiliser en plein milieu du trottoir qu'il longeait alors.  
Sur le coup, il sentit comme un énorme problème se profiler au loin, et n'osa pas se retourner. Dans son dos, Satsuki était furieuse – parce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendue avant de partir, sans doute, et qu'elle détestait ça, il le savait.

« Stupide Dai-chan ! L'apostropha une nouvelle fois son amie d'enfance, comme elle arrivait à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle. Tu... T'es... toujours en retard, et là... parti... sans moi... comment... j'y... crois pas ! »

Pendant qu'immobile, il évitait de la regarder, d'avance blasé par les jérémiades qu'il allait devoir écouter, elle braqua sur lui deux yeux roses plein de cette colère et de ces reproches qu'elle seule avait le droit de lui adresser (parce que les autres n'auraient pas osé, ou bien, il ne l'aurait pas accepté). Pinçant les lèvres, Daiki retint un soupir agacé. Heureusement pour lui, avec les années, il avait appris à subir et à riposter à ces espèces de crises de nerfs que Satsuki lui faisait régulièrement – parce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendue, justement, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, parce qu'il l'avait laissée tomber au milieu du centre commercial, parce qu'il avait embarqué Tetsu dans un match de basket plutôt que de le laisser subir les couinements de son amie, et pour tant d'autres raisons encore qu'il n'avait pas le courage de les compter.  
De toute manière, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Satsuki avait toujours été comme ça. _Chiante_.

« Dai-chan, tu m'écoutes ?! Pourquoi t'es parti sans moi ?!  
– Ça va, ça va ! Maugréa-t-il, comme il sentait l'agacement s'amplifier en lui. T'as dû courir deux minutes, c'est pas la mort, non plus, hein !  
– Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu éviter ça, si tu m'avais attendue ! »

Elle faisait toujours mine d'être énervée, mais elle l'était moins, en vérité ; ça s'entendait dans sa voix, et Daiki sentit aussitôt sa propre tension diminuer.

« Te plains pas, reprit-il alors, le ton plus moqueur qu'agacé, j'aurais aussi pu partir beaucoup plus tôt, et courir sur le chemin, et t'es tellement lente que tu m'aurais jamais rattrapé.  
– Hé ! Dai-chan ! »

Il y avait, quelquefois, des moments comme ceux-là, où Satsuki serrait les poings comme une petite fille en colère (en même temps, force était d'avouer que c'était un peu ce qu'elle était), le fixait d'un regard vexé, et ses joues gonflaient un peu comme celles d'un poisson-ballon (inutile de préciser que la comparaison faisait toujours rire Aomine). En temps normal, le jeune homme l'aurait taquinée à ce propos, probablement en appuyant sur ses joues, ou en se moquant un peu, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne se sentait pas franchement le cœur à faire ça ; et pour cause. Pas après pas qu'ils faisaient, le collège se rapprochait.  
Ce n'était rien de dramatique en soi mais, aujourd'hui, l'as de Teikou n'avait juste, absolument, aucune envie d'y aller. Et il avait beau chercher diverses réponses au pourquoi de cette envie de simplement fuir en courant, la seule qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit et s'y imposait en évidence était la question suivante : quelle tête pourrait bien tirer Kise, lorsqu'il le verrait ?

Certes, c'était une crainte, non, un doute typique de gamine énamourée, et il se détestait pour ça, et il s'enterrerait volontiers dans le jardin de la vieille voisine d'en bas si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – point.  
C'est pourquoi, finalement, il jugea que Satsuki allait peut-être lui être utile, pour une fois. Après tout, la gamine énamourée de base, c'était elle (les diverses scènes qu'elle lui avait faites parce que _moi aussi je veux monopoliser Tetsu-kuuun_ en étaient la preuve) ; ces trucs-là, elle était censée connaître. Le problème restait qu'Aomine avait, plus ou moins, promis à Kise de ne parler de leur _arrangement_ de la veille à personne, et qu'il ne savait donc pas comment aborder la chose pour que Satsuki ne se doute de rien...

Deux minutes de silence plus tard, il crut avoir trouvé la solution, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais son amie le prit de court.

« Au fait, Dai-chan, commença-t-elle, plus fâchée du tout, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
– Heu... c'est quoi cette question ? S'étonna son ami d'enfance après quelques secondes, et il fronça un sourcil.  
– Je sais pas... Tu as l'air préoccupé ! »

Satsuki accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-amusé, et Aomine grimaça – son amie d'enfance semblait avoir deviné quelque chose, et il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Parce que maintenant, s'il décidait de lui parler de Kise, alors elle devinerait tout, forcément ; enfin, peut-être pas, et peut-être pas tout, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle devine au moins son attirance pour l'autre joueur, et... Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas laisser un truc pareil se passer.  
_Jamais de la vie._

Il fronça donc les sourcils, et poursuivit sa route sans répondre, ni remarquer l'air suspicieux que Momoi maintint, dès lors, fixé droit sur lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le collège Teikou les accueillit, de toute sa splendeur et de son immensité blanche, propre, et surtout, à laquelle ils s'étaient déjà bien habitués.  
Alors que Daiki passait le portail de l'école sans y réfléchir, bien trop préoccupé par l'idée de devoir bientôt se confronter à Kise, Momoi ouvrit son téléphone portable et lui apprit qu'il n'était que huit heures et quart, information qu'il ignora royalement. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de toute manière ; il n'avait rien de particulier à faire avant les cours, après tout, à part peut-être voir Kise, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment réagir, que faire ou que penser, et...

Un regard circulaire qu'il jeta dans la cour du collège le renseigna bien vite : non loin de l'entrée, quoiqu'un peu sur le côté, un groupe de filles ne cessait de glousser (leurs cris suraigus étaient presque une atteinte à la santé auditive de quiconque les approchait), et une espèce de file d'attente ou d'attroupement vaguement rangé en colonne s'était formée.  
Par conséquent, Kise Ryouta, le blond mannequin, était-il forcément arrivé, et cette simple pensée fit courir une onde glacée le long du dos d'Aomine.

Il n'avait même pas encore vu de face ce garçon qu'il hésitait encore à considérer comme son petit ami, mais Daiki se sentait déjà bizarre, et franchement, c'était pas bon pour lui : tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre le groupe des _gamines énamourées_ autour de Kise et celle de simplement prendre ses jambes à son cou (si possible pour s'enterrer en paix dans le jardin de sa voisine d'en bas, une bonne fois pour toutes), il ne put se retenir de fixer l'attroupement quelques instants durant. Momoi, évidemment, manqua de s'en alerter, mais par chance, il réussit à en détourner les yeux juste avant que le pire ne se produise.

Cela ne changea rien, cependant, à l'incroyable envie de voir Kise qu'il ressentait, plus forte à chaque instant.

« Aominecchi ! »

Il lui fallut bien douze secondes pour réaliser que l'objet de ses pensées venait de l'appeler.

Surpris, un peu perdu, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller dans un quelconque lieu inconnu, il parcourut à nouveau la cour du regard, jusqu'à retrouver Kise – ce dernier lui faisait de grands signes de la main, et un sourire qui manqua de faire rougir Daiki.  
Sans même réfléchir, guidé plus par ses instincts que par autre chose, le meilleur joueur de Teikou se dirigea aussitôt vers le mannequin, et se glissa au travers de la foule des fangirls jusqu'à s'en approcher.

« Yo, Kise », lança-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le blond lui sourit, du même sourire agaçant qu'il servait toujours à toutes les filles qui couraient à ses pieds sitôt qu'il arrivait quelque part, et reporta toute son attention sur la demoiselle pour qui il était en train de dédicacer un magazine (dont la couverture rappelait vaguement à Aomine le dernier numéro de la série, sorti la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté).

« Comment tu vas ? Continua cependant le mannequin, l'air de rien, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de discuter avec son nouveau petit ami devant une horde de filles ne demandant qu'à l'accaparer, l'aimer et le séduire. Je veux vraiment qu'on fasse un one-on-one avant l'entraînement, tout à l'heure ! »

Avec un sourire peut-être un tantinet plus sincère qu'auparavant, il remercia la jeune fille face à lui, et accueillit la suivante, stylo en main – le toute, sans l'ébauche d'un regard pour celui qu'il surnommait _Aominecchi_.  
Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Daiki s'en sentit frustré. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle situation lui arrivait ; et ce n'était pas la première fois que Kise accordait plus d'importance à toutes ces abruties qu'à lui ; mais c'était la première fois que ça se passait comme ça alors qu'ils étaient _en couple_, et ça, ça l'agaçait. Énervé, donc, il serra les dents, grimaça, et osa finalement balancer un bras de peau foncée autour des épaules du blond Kise – étonnamment, mais fort heureusement, ce simple geste le calma un peu.

« Comme tu veux, s'exclama-t-il alors, retrouvant son sourire d'antan, mais faudra pas pleurer si tu perds !  
– Hé ! Geignit le mannequin, se désintéressant tout à coup de son autographe. C'est pas vrai ! J'ai bien l'intention de gagner, cette fois !  
– Ouais, c'est ça, dans tes rêves, et encore ! »

Sur ce, et comme son blondinet préféré faisait la moue, Aomine se retint de rire ; les choses n'allaient pas si mal, en fin de compte. Déjà, il avait réussi à parler normalement et à se comporter normalement avec son camarade (même si, à vrai dire, le sentir si proche de lui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise – mais il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur autre chose et, juste comme ça, ça allait plus ou moins), ce qui était un bel exploit en soi...

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Kise pensait exactement d'eux, cela dit ; s'il les considérait comme deux simples amis, ou s'il avait pris leur discussion de la veille au sérieux ; mais il décida que, pour le moment, cela importait peu.

Momoi, quant à elle, était restée à l'écart de l'attroupement, puisque sa condition de fille l'empêchait de traverser l'attroupement des _gamines énamourées_ qui avaient tendance à la prendre pour l'une des leurs ; elle n'avait pas franchement besoin de s'approcher, cependant.  
De loin, à quelques mètres de distance du trop célèbre Ryouta, elle s'amusa simplement de voir son ami d'enfance littéralement courir vers le modèle, lui parler, lui sourire, et le regarder de ce regard qu'avant ce jour, elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu jeter, et à coup sûr, à personne d'autre que Kise... Elle sourit, et décida d'attendre sans bruit le début des cours de la matinée.

* * *

Cours de la matinée que, pour une fois, Aomine ne vit même pas passer.  
Bien sûr, ils étaient longs, et ennuyeux, et passablement incompréhensibles, mais le jeune homme rejoignit sa classe juste après avoir quitté Kise, quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, et... il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne saurait jamais, mais lorsqu'il pensait à autre chose qu'aux fractions et autres présent continu ou conséquences de la mondialisation, le temps passait incroyablement plus vite. D'ordinaire, il songeait aux matchs à venir, aux entraînement des jours précédents, et aux erreurs qu'il avait faites, pour ne pas les refaire – ce matin-là, il songea à Kise, aux fangirls qui l'entouraient, à la manière qu'il avait de leur sourire, à son parfum étrange et un peu féminin, à _Aominecchi_ et au one-on-one de l'après-midi, puis au fait qu'ils étaient ensemble et au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de l'être...  
(Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre trois fois par ses professeurs, mais il n'aurait probablement pas pu s'en soucier moins, même s'il l'avait voulu.)

Une fois venue la pause de midi, il s'étira, et quitta lentement, nonchalamment sa chaise. Attrapant dans son sac le bentô qu'avait soigneusement préparé sa mère le matin même, il quitta la classe, juste derrière un Midorima qu'il se hâta de rattraper.

« Hé, Midorima ! Lança-t-il, plus ou moins enthousiaste.  
– Non. »

Ce simple mot stoppa net le meilleur joueur de basketball de Teikou.  
A vrai dire, il avait dans l'idée d'engager un semblant de conversation avec son coéquipier, puisque tous deux se dirigeaient actuellement dans la même direction – à savoir, le toit, où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner aux côtés des autres membres de leur club. Cependant, l'énergumène qu'était Shintarou portait ce jour-là une balle en mousse dans la main gauche, et remonta ses lunettes contre son nez sans même le regarder...

« Comment ça, non ? S'indigna presque Aomine, haussant un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-exaspéré.  
– Oha-Asa m'a recommandé d'éviter les Vierge, aujourd'hui. De plus, je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui ose passer ses cours à rêvasser. »

Sur le coup, Daiki sentit comme une vague d'agacement déferler en lui, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-il alors, glissant les deux mains dans ses poches avant de faire un pas de côté, histoire de s'éloigner de l'énergumène qui lui servait de camarade de classe. T'es chiant ! T'as tes règles, ou bien ? »

D'accord, après coup, il reconnaîtrait volontiers que ce n'était pas nécessairement la chose la plus intelligente à dire, dans un cas pareil.  
Cependant, il avait entendu un jour Satsuki justifier ainsi sa propre mauvaise humeur (il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait, ce jour-là, quand même réussi à lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait mangé l'un de ses biscuits sans sa permission), et sur le coup, il s'était dit que ce serait drôle de proposer cette explication à Midorima. Certes, il n'était pas idiot (même si Tetsu et Satsuki disaient parfois le contraire), et il savait bien que c'était invraisemblable ; mais il savait tout aussi bien que son camarade n'était pas du genre à rire de ce genre d'humour. Il s'en énerverait même plutôt, en vérité – et c'est ce qu'il arriva, en effet.

« Aomine ! » S'exclama aussitôt Shintarou, le ton sec et colérique.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot de plus que le principal intéressé ricanait déjà.

« Quoi, lança-t-il, j'ai raison, c'est ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Midorima émit une drôle d'onomatopée à moitié étranglée, et remonta une énième fois ses lunettes sur l'arcade de son nez. Là, il garda un long instant la main au visage, et l'on devinait facilement à sa gestuelle qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de regarder Aomine ; il avait décidé de l'ignorer, probablement. Daiki, de son côté, sourit simplement, amusé.

« Allez, j'plaisante ! Lâcha-t-il en fin de compte, comme il balançait nonchalamment sa main dans le dos de son coéquipier. T'as pas d'humour, _Midorin_ !  
– C'est ton humour qui est mauvais ! Répliqua l'autre, bouillonnant de rage. Ça suffit, maintenant ! »

Ce faisant, Aomine profita d'une seconde d'inattention de son camarade pour lancer son bras autour de ses épaules ; Shintarou se débattit, évidemment, mais l'as de Teikou tint bon, et ce n'est que lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent sur le toit que Daiki consentit à le lâcher (ou plutôt, qu'il y fut forcé).

« Aomine-kun et Midorima-kun s'entendent donc très bien, les accueillit le ton neutre de Kuroko, sitôt qu'ils atteignirent leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
– Uwah~, approuva Murasakibara qui, étonnamment, était déjà là. Mine-chin, Mido-chin, bonjour~ »

Le plus grand joueur de Teikou conclut sa tirade d'un long bâillement et, comme Midorima s'arrachait à l'étreinte d'Aomine pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, il lui proposa l'un des biscuits qu'il dévorait allègrement – biscuit que le jeune homme à lunettes refusa, évidemment.  
Kise, quant à lui, était arrivé aussi : Aomine remarqua sans grande surprise qu'il s'était assis à côté de Kuroko (lui même placé juste à côté de Murasakibara, ce qui était assez drôle, en soit ; leur différence de taille ressortait plus encore de cette manière-là), puis décida de se laisser tomber à côté du blond. En réaction, Ryouta se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un radieux sourire (que Daiki avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois ; qui flanqua un puissant coup à son cœur, toutefois).

« Aominecchi ! S'écria-t-il, l'air heureux. Regarde, ma grande sœur a préparé mon bentô, ce matin !  
– Ah ? S'étonna-t-il un peu, et il regarda d'un œil le panier-repas que son (petit) ami lui tendait. Elle cuisine mieux que Satsuki, j'espère ? »

En fait, ça avait même l'air plutôt bon.  
Kise sourit encore, d'un sourire un peu moins large qu'auparavant, et attrapa du bout des baguettes une portion de tamagoyaki qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche ; puis, sans attendre, il la mâcha, l'avala, et en piqua une deuxième. Cependant, il ne la mangea pas, celle-là, non – au contraire, il se tourna à nouveau vers Aomine, le regarda droit dans les yeux, manquant de le faire rougir un peu, et...

« Tu veux goûter, Aominecchi ? Proposa-t-il joyeusement. Moi, j'aime bien, en tout cas ! »

En même temps, il tendit la nourriture à son camarade, vraisemblablement prêt à le nourrir, carrément ; et c'est bien là le détail qui dérangeait Daiki. Kise, le Kise, qu'il aurait peut-être même pu appeler son Kise, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble (enfin, à ce qu'il paraissait), venait de se proposer de le nourrir, tout naturellement – et bien sûr, le blond l'avait déjà fait, une ou deux fois, mais dans un contexte différent, alors que là, eh bien, là, c'était... Le souvenir d'une page de l'un des mangas de Satsuki lui revint vivement à l'esprit ; c'étaient les filles qui étaient censés nourrir ainsi leur petit ami, normalement.  
Sauf que Kise n'était pas une fille, mais qu'Aomine était bel et bien son petit ami, mais qu'ils étaient devant tout le reste de leur équipe moins Akashi, dont Tetsu qui les regardait sans doute en coin, et que leur relation était censée rester secrète, et-

« Non merci, ça ira ! Finit par s'exclamer le garçon, les joues rougies, et il eut le réflexe idiot d'éloigner les baguettes de Kise d'un rapide mouvement du bras – évidemment, le morceau d'omelette en tomba.  
– Oh, ponctua le blond après une seconde de silence, l'air boudeur. Je vois. Aominecchi a un meilleur bentô, je suppose.  
– Ah ! Heu, nan, c'est juste que, enfin-  
– Eh bien... C'est animé, ici. »

La voix calme, et pourtant, terriblement imposante, qui venait de retentir dans leur dos, les poussa à s'arrêter de parler aussitôt.

Le capitaine du club de basketball de Teikou fit, comme à son habitude, une entrée remarquée.  
Tout d'abord, quelques mots de lui avaient suffi à faire taire l'équipe au grand complet, et donc, à ruiner l'animation dont il venait de faussement s'étonner – mais en plus de cela, le regard (_absolument flippant_, songea Aomine, comme il se détournait du même coup de Kise et de son bentô) qu'il jeta au groupe aurait suffi à faire s'évanouir de peur la plupart des élèves du primaire. Puis, il s'avança, le pas lent, jusqu'aux côtés de Murasakibara, avant de se glisser entre lui et Midorima (poussant ainsi ce dernier à se rapprocher d'Aomine, puisqu'ils s'asseyaient toujours en cercle ; évidemment, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes, mais Akashi n'en tint pas compte – l'espace entre _Atsushi_ et _Shintarou_ lui était naturellement réservé, de toute façon).  
Finalement, le nouveau venu prit place, sereinement, noblement, dans le silence, et s'arma de son propre repas. Là, il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit peu après, et balaya de son regard rouge vif l'assemblée qui avait cessé de manger – un soupçon d'étonnement traversa alors l'expression de son visage.

« Satsuki était censée manger avec nous. »

Akashi avait l'air contrarié et, sur le coup, chaque membre de l'équipe s'accorda instantanément et implicitement à l'avis général : ça, ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

« Daiki, reprit alors leur capitaine, sa boîte à bentô dans la main droite et les deux yeux rivés sur l'as du club, où est-elle ?  
– Hé, j'en sais rien ! Se défendit instantanément Aomine, allant jusqu'à lever à hauteur de ses épaules ses deux paumes, en signe d'innocence. J'vais pas la surveiller tout le temps, non plus ! »

Pour toute réponse, Akashi haussa un sourcil. Il était vrai que Daiki n'avait pas pour tâche explicite de veiller sur son amie d'enfance ; cependant, le jeune capitaine savait d'expérience que la jeune fille marchait constamment sur les pas de ce génie du basket, et il s'étonnait donc d'apprendre que le garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
(Plus implicitement, il trouvait passablement dérangeant le fait qu'elle n'ait pas respecté cet accord tacite qui consistait à ce que _toute_ l'équipe se réunisse rapidement après la fin des cours, pour n'être rejointe par son capitaine qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.)

« Soit, finit-il par dire. Je suppose qu'elle nous rejoindra par-  
– Aka-chin ? »

Au beau milieu de son discours, Akashi s'arrêta net.  
A côté de lui, Murasakibara Atsushi, un emballage de biscuits vide sur les genoux, venait de poser une large et puissante main sur son épaule – et, instantanément, il la secoua. Un peu. Un tout petit peu (qui ne manqua pas de faire trembler tout le corps du petit capitaine de Teikou).

« Aka-chin, répéta-t-il, le ton à la fois enfantin et ennuyé, et ses yeux violets à moitié ouverts louchaient dangereusement en direction des mains de son coéquipier. Arara... Il reste quinze minutes pour tout manger... »

Légèrement surpris, Akashi avait tourné la tête en direction du géant à ses côtés, et maintenant, il pouvait deviner tout droit dans son regard, derrière les mèches qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage, exactement ce qui le préoccupait.

« Atsushi, commença-t-il, je-  
– Dis, Aka-chin, si tu ne manges pas ton bentô, je peux l'avoir ? »

Cette fois-ci, Seijuurou prit une expression toujours calme, en apparence, mais dans laquelle on devinait, lorsqu'on le connaissait assez bien, une certaine dose d'exaspération contrôlée.

« Atsushi, il me reste très exactement dix-huit minutes pour prendre mon repas, corrigea-t-il, avant de soupirer, imperceptiblement. S'il en reste, tu pourras l'avoir. »

A ces mots, Murasakibara parut satisfait, et remercia nonchalamment son capitaine – capitaine qui, sans plus attendre, l'air un tantinet frustré, s'attaqua à son bentô.  
De son côté, Aomine avait observé le spectacle sans trop en avoir l'air, et franchement, là, il avait envie d'en rire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ; mais il savait d'expérience qu'on ne riait pas d'Akashi Seijuurou sans en payer le prix (qui, en valeur, égalait généralement le triple de l'affront commis), et tâcha donc de se retenir. Kise, lui, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en silence, ce qui lui valut un regard rouge, étrangement des plus noirs – Midorima était resté silencieux et s'efforçait de se tenir le plus proche d'Akashi, le plus loin d'Aomine possible.  
(Inutile de préciser que Kuroko, à qui la misdirection réussissait plus que jamais, s'en était discrètement allé, sans demander son reste.)

C'est alors que Momoi Satsuki fit son entrée.

« Désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant bruyamment irruption sur le toit, essoufflée, un demi-sandwich et quelques feuilles de papier entre les bras. Le coach voulait me parler ! »

Puis, sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, elle s'approcha du groupe de garçons et s'assit rapidement entre son cher Dai-chan et Midorima, sauvant ainsi inconsciemment le jeune homme. (Il ne la remercia pas, cependant ; mais il se promit, en son for intérieur, de penser, le lendemain même, à apporter à la manager du club son lucky item du jour.)

A compter de cet instant-là, les dix-sept ou dix-huit minutes de repas qu'il leur restait se déroulèrent dans un calme exemplaire, si tant est que l'on peut appeler calme le bruit qu'il résulte de Momoi expliquant en détail ce dont elle avait discuté avec le coach, d'Akashi foudroyant du regard un certain blond, dudit blond riant ouvertement du bentô à pandas d'Aominecchi, et de l'Aominecchi en question troublé entre agacement et rougissements ; puis, la cloche retentit dans le collège, et ce fut l'heure qu'ils se séparent.  
Tandis qu'Akashi et Momoi reprenaient le chemin de leur classe respective, Kise emboîta le pas d'un Murasakibara occupé à terminer le bentô du capitaine ; Aomine, quant à lui, le regarda partir, et se demanda si ce repas l'avait vraiment avancé en quoi que ce soit.

Après tout, Kise s'était quand même comporté comme la petite amie d'un héros de mangas, et comme si ce héros de mangas avait été Daiki ; et il refusait de croire que cette attitude ne voulait rien dire. Et puis, en même temps, il doutait que le blond lise vraiment ce genre de bouquins – en plus, c'était cliché, c'était stupide, et il se prenait la tête comme une fille, et-  
Il décida bientôt, et d'un commun accord avec lui-même, qu'il verrait bien. Pour l'heure, il allait simplement retourner en classe, et tâcher de passer une après-midi aussi agréable que sa matinée (comprendre : de passer une après-midi à ne penser à rien d'autre que Kise) ; puis, il se rendrait à l'entraînement, et il verrait bien.

Satisfait de sa décision, il écrasa un poing dans sa propre main, et sentit la paume de quelqu'un s'écraser dans son dos.

« Cesse de rêvasser », lui ordonna simplement Midorima.

Puis, il quitta le toit.

* * *

Et là c'est le moment où vous vous dire "Ah okay, tout ça pour _ça" _*bam*

Bref. XD J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu... La prochaine fois, c'est promis, on verra plus Kise (parce que là, son point de vue était un peu... absent. Désolée.) Oh, et aussi, je promets, je jure _sur mon prix de grec_ (xD) que le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement.  
Je serai à la Japan Expo du 3 (je pars déjà le 3) au 7 juillet, mais j'aurai quand même le temps d'écrire un peu d'ici là... normalement.

Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine ^w^

(je suis en train d'écrire un FuriAka et un NijiHai aussi, si jamais ;w; *bam*)


End file.
